


Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith段子集翻译

by LyndiaFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: ABO世界观，Alpha!Shiro/Alpha!Keith





	1. 关于A/A系列世界观设定注释

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha/Alpha Verse Notes & Interesting Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055744) by [ilovelocust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust). 



> 把第二十五章的设定提前到第一章了，方便大家了解世界观

Alpha在人口上比Omega多得多，大约为四六分。

 

大多数Alpha都是双性恋（既喜欢Alpha也喜欢Omega），但主要还是倾向于Omega。

 

Keith是同性恋，他只喜欢Alpha。

 

Shiro是双性恋，但更喜欢Alpha。

 

Shiro的父母不喜欢Keith。他们不待见在要塞司令部的朋友带来的关于后者的传闻，也不待见他的身世背景，他们不明白为什么在大部分人都可以怀孕生子的世界里，Shiro要挑那少数中的一个。他们的反对使得他们和自己儿子之间形成了嫌隙，而他们在Shiro前往Kerberos之前都没有见过Keith。Keith也没有被邀请参加Shiro的个人葬礼，他甚至不知道。

 

男女性成为Omega和Alpha的概率是一样的。

 

不像Alpha，Omega绝大多数是直的（只被Alpha吸引）。

 

Alpha女性/Omega男性，Alpha女性/Alpha女性的配对都很常见，而且双方都可以怀孕。

 

有一则流传甚广的说法，失败的Alpha只能祈求别的Alpha与其交往。

 

在这个A/A系列文里，人类拥有敏锐的嗅觉，可以闻出他人是否处于压力之中，以及其程度。极度紧张的一方会引起其伴侣，无论是Omega还是Alpha，对其进行安抚的天性。

 

Alpha如何安抚伴侣：

1）用浓烈的气味进行标记，告诉外界这个人是自己的，如果你伤到他/她就等着好看；同时也告诉伴侣自己在关心他/她，愿意帮其分担。

2）将伴侣压在自己与坚硬物体的表面之间。身体力行隔绝对方与外界的联系。

 

安抚伴侣的通用方式：

1）像噪音一样不停地呜鸣，直到对方坦白心事。

2）回到其与伴侣气味糅合最多的地方（一般的选择都是睡觉的地方）

 

Omega如何安抚伴侣：

1）与对方分享自己的巢（巢不一定是Omega的床，也可以是其他狭小的地方）

2）轻柔的低吟声（一般为母亲安抚孩子时用）

 

Alpha和Omega安抚他人的不同方式，部分由天性和荷尔蒙决定，部分则是由社会所界定和塑造的。生理上Alpha可以发出和Omega一样的低吟，也同样会这样安抚孩子，但是如果Alpha对一个成年Alpha或Omega这样做，就会被认为是不适当的。

 

同样地，在公共场合下，一个Alpha壁咚了处于极度压力下的Omega伴侣是完全可以接受的，但是Alpha对其Alpha伴侣这样则做会被视为侮辱了对方的Alpha尊严。（除非极端情况，最大的侮辱是Alpha被Omega壁咚）。而有一些情况是怎样人们都不会有微词的（比如某人因失去父母而情绪崩溃），但是这种行为在Alpha之间也只能留待私人场合发生。就算这样，有些时候那也会被认为是降格的。

 

在公共场合用气味标记他人，孩子除外，会被认作在调情。这在某些时间和地点是允许的，但大部分时候狗粮食客还是希望你们去储物间里搞。

 

外星种族的性别

 

Galra没有Alpha Omega以及雌雄之分，它们都是有发情期的强势的雌雄同体生物。它们只有一种性别，且每个个体都能怀孕和使人受孕。在人类的眼中，它们看上去、闻起来以及行为举止都像Alpha男性。是的，这代表Keith的父亲自以为爱上了一个Alpha男性。他后来惊讶地发现Keith的生母竟然能够怀孕。

 

Galra人知道别的物种有多种性别。不过它们很搞不懂为什么Alpha女性和Omega男性不能算作一个性别，不过它们也尊重那些多种性别物种认为那两种就是不一样。

 

同样地，Galra里也有不少“Captain Kirk”。喜欢上外星人并不算出格，但混血儿极为少数，虽然我们大家都知道是谁了嗯。Galra种族的多样性至少部分是由于这种往基因库里混入外星种族基因的倾向存在。

 

Altean也有Alpha Omega以及男女性别。它们的性别比例比人类要均衡，每种大约占四分之一的人口。这导致了一个有意思的现象，就是它们Alpha中的双性恋比人类少得多。

 

Lotor是Galra-Altean混血。根据他的Altean血统他认为自己是Alpha男性，但他遗传的是Galra的生殖器官。对，Lotor既可怀孕也可以使人受孕，但他现在并没有要孩子的兴趣。Keith遇到他时，在前者眼中，Lotor看上去、闻起来以及行为举止都像一个Alpha男性。

 

Keith是人类-Galra混血。他的人类基因处于高度主导地位。他认为自己是Alpha男性，而他的生理结构也是Alpha男性。他能使人受孕但自己不能怀孕。但他的Alpha自尊有些脆弱，Keith生理上处于人类Alpha男性的一般水平。比起Shiro他更矮，而且属于短跑运动员体型。体型可以怪他的生母，但矮小只能说他在基因抽奖时的运气不好吧。但是，以Galra的年龄标准来看他还非常非常年幼，也许几年后他还能再有一个发育期。

 


	2. 情欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro和Keith发情了。

Shiro将红色骑士压倒在地面上。趁着对方呆滞的间隙开始沿着脖颈吮咬。作为回敬，Keith用指甲抓挠对方的背，这让Shiro更用力地咬了下去，撕破了肩颈处的皮肤。他们都发情了。对于标记和宣示主权的渴望，毫不亚于想找一个又紧又暖闻起来就是他们伴侣的地方把阴茎塞进去。

 

Keith的皮肤有汗水的咸涩，身上气味说明他已经为发情期准备好了。越靠近气味腺，那味道便愈浓烈，愈加有Keith的特色。一般地，那会让他想起家，想起沙漠的小棚屋，但现在那闻起来满满的都是这年轻的Alpha，让Shiro不知餍足。他要让任何欲想标记Keith的人，都能在后者身上闻到他的气味。

 

他能感觉到Keith发出低吼时的震颤。Shiro抬头也想嚎叫，却发现映入眼帘的竟是天花板。肩膀上传来锐痛，但很快被欲望取代了，Keith在他身上留下了自己的咬痕。小个子的男人隔着衣服将勃起压在Shiro的上面，后者的眼中爆开了星星。他抓着Keith的髋部把他按住，依照自己的感觉弓起了身。有点感觉了，但还不够。他和Keith的肌肤之间有太多碍事的衣物了。

 

他拽掉Keith裤子上的纽扣。扯开拉链的声音真令人身心舒坦。Keith同时也把他的裤子褪下，他们终于可以将彼此的性器靠在一起了。Shiro重新将手搭在Keith屁股上，手指微微陷进臀肉里鼓舞对方更高涨的情欲。快感在其腹中燃成熊熊业火。Keith的手在双方身上抚弄，搜集他们的前液涂在彼此的性器上。好湿，好暖，好紧。两人勃起散发的气味迷乱了嗅觉。Shiro抵着Keith的结成结了，之后快感便如冲击波一般扫荡了全身。他咬住Keith射了。两人都在余韵中喘息着。Keith的手尽力环住两人的结。

 

他们的发情期持续了好几天。


	3. 气味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro饱受自身紧张时的气味所困扰。

休息舱冰冷的金属墙壁反射着城堡天顶的苍蓝色。干冷的空气，袭人的寒意，令所有人型生物都想匆匆躲进被窝里安眠。万籁俱静，城堡上的每一名成员都在为未来继续拯救世界这样忙碌的新一天补充睡眠。只有Shiro除外。不久前他的噩梦已经褪为现实，但腹中那倒胃的感觉仍不肯离去。这甚至算不上最可怖的噩梦。梦中假想的威胁里既没有尖叫，也未及鞭打。温和得连Keith都全程未醒，他背对着自己，脑袋枕在自己的人类手臂上。

 

Keith睡得很安详。这边Shiro被自己暗含压力与恐惧的苦涩气味充斥着鼻腔，那边Keith的气味却相当恬淡，若有似无。可怜的Shiro只知道，自己已被自身的气味所压制。他一点也不愿这样。

 

Shiro翻了个身，小心地抱住小个子Alpha而不要打扰到他。这样Keith的气味就更清晰了，他用鼻子顺着对方颈上的腺体嗅下去。他还能闻到一点自己的气味，仿佛一片尖锐的压力利刀一刀切入了Keith平和冷静的气场中。他用鼻子蹭着腺体，试图刺激其分泌更多Keith的气味。这起了一点点作用，但还远远不够。

 

为了不吵醒他的伴侣，轻轻地，Shiro张口咬了上去。依靠牙齿刺激皮肤来迫使其下的腺体分泌。现在他心满意足了。如家般安心的气味满溢鼻腔。他舔了舔那块红肿的皮肤，同时尽情让自己被微咸的味道和Keith的气味所淹没。他还要更多。他有点担心嘴下的脖子，直到-- **啪** 。

 

一只手拍在了他前额上，“Shiro哦，”一个睡意朦胧的声音哼哼道，“停嘴，”Shiro烧红了脸，猛往后一撤，Keith翻过身一脸疲惫地瞪着他，“都快被你咬淤了。”Keith呢喃道。

 

“对不起。”Shiro小声说。他想吻一下Keith，却被对方报复性地咬了一口。

 

“别对我说抱歉，”Keith说，“如果你感觉不舒服就直接把我叫起来。”Shiro听话地点点头。每次睡不着他都不忍心弄醒Keith，不过告诉对方这件事只会进一步惹怒他的伴侣。

 

Keith叹了口气，“过来你这个傻大个，”Keith坐起身将Shiro的脑袋拉过来，“管好你的嘴行吗。”Keith用脖颈上下蹭过Shiro的脸颊，然后对另一边也重复相同的举动，好将自己的气味涂抹在上面。完毕之后，Keith拉着两人重新躺回枕头上，他将Shiro的脑袋压在下巴下面，双臂保护性的环过Shiro的脑袋和肩膀，“这样好点儿了？”

 

Shiro的鼻子贴在Keith皮肤上，深吸一口气，闻到的都是对方，“嗯。”他沉吟道。

 

“好，现在睡吧。由我来保护你。”Keith在对方发间一吻，收紧了怀抱。

 

伴侣在身边带来无限温暖和安全感。Shiro满意地睡去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这个脑洞我有好久了，Alpha!Shiro可能会因压力而渴求Keith的气味，因为有时候他都会被自己的气味逼疯。Keith不得不阻止他，因为Shiro沉迷吸男朋友，置之不理的话，可能真的会把脖子咬出一块淤血来。


	4. 你的衣物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith总有办法让大家知道Shiro是他的伴侣。

这个习惯起因于自尊问题。Shiro一直比Keith威猛、强壮，最重要的是他比他高。大多数时候，他对此并不耿耿于怀。Shiro能成为一个Alpha的Alpha，对他这个小基佬来说是个致命的魅力点，但这也引来了一个不寻常的问题。

 

如果Shiro想要用气味标记他，他只需要简单拦下刚洗完澡的Keith，按着他浑身磨蹭，直到对方脖子上带上表示“Takashi Shirogane的所有物”的气味就行了。这没什么，他挺喜欢这种标记的。问题是出在他打算标记对方的时候。用气味标记Shiro，尤其是想标记在头颈部时，他要么得爬到对方身上，要么得让那个Alpha配合低头。宣示主权时还得请求对方弯腰站着别动，对自尊真是个不小的打击。

 

为了避免这种需要他人帮助才能标记他家麻烦死了的男朋友的情况，Keith的解决办法就是把Shiro抽屉和衣橱里的衣服通通染上自己的气味。全部的，袜子、裤子、内衣，特别是上衣的领口部分。无论Shiro比Keith起得多早去洗澡，当他出门时，没人会不注意到他已经名草有主了。

 

Shiro对此有点出乎意料，但随和如他，也就毫无顾忌地换上了。虽说Keith这样不辞辛劳，但那些衣服终究是要送去洗的。因此他对Keith的决定感到不解。然而，对方就是这么一个有行动力的人。当衣服全塞在衣柜里时，是很难分清哪些已经被标记过的。简单有效的方法就是在衣服洗完后，整个人扑上去滚来蹭去一番再把它们晾在自己的地方。

 

这种办法在Shiro出发前往Kerberos后发挥了额外作用。年长的Alpha由于长期习惯将清洗衣物交给Keith处置，他甚至没有注意到每次只有半筐的衣物顺利进了洗衣机并再度回到他的柜子里。当Shiro的火箭冲出大气层，Keith已经准备了好一堆带有Shiro气味的衣服铺在那个男人的床上。

 

而当电视上宣布飞行事故时，那堆衣服已经几乎闻不出对方的味道了。Keith被退学之后仍将那叠衣服带回了自家的小棚屋。

 

当Shiro再次坠入地球，而他们随即又马上被带离去驾驶巨型魔法太空狮子与邪恶外星帝国战斗时，他们的衣服加起来都装不满一筐。而Keith的自尊在这里也不显得重要了，以致他几乎像爬树一样攀到Shiro身上，然后将对方的气味从“Keith的所有物”变为“Keith的男人”。他的伴侣刚死里逃生，有种来告他呀，把他送去过度标记伴侣部门接受裁定呀。

 

一如既往，当Coran给他们演示如何用先进的清洁系统清洁衣物后，Keith一把抢过Shiro手上刚洗好的衣服。他不会再让自己的气味离开另一个Alpha了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 虽然他们都不是爱吃醋的类型，但Shiro和Keith强烈的本能促使他们想让每个人都明了彼此的伴侣归属于谁。而且，我也超喜欢Keith在Shiro洗好的衣服里滚来滚去的想法哒。


	5. 结合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为一个Alpha，被结卡住还是蛮不舒畅的。

Keith不自在地挪了挪身子。他跨坐着夹着Shiro的阴茎，经历了一场尽兴的骑乘之后，正处于高潮余韵中的他却找不到方法放松。承受Shiro的结并不会多么难受。他享受物体在体内撑开的感觉。甚至觉得他塞着让Shiro的精液无法溢出的感觉爽极了。再加上他伴侣的表情，从愉悦到仰慕，仿佛Keith是降临到人世的天使，来授予实现自己的每一个愿望。他愿意为见到这表情而尽心尽力。

 

不，承受成结虽然有趣，但等它消下去就真的很麻烦。向随意一个方向倾斜太多，那个鬼东西就会扯他的括约肌生疼。现在他们这种姿势，他都没法让两人躺下来等待消退。因为这要不就是Shiro的髋部会压着他的腿，要不就是他的脚会踢到Shiro脸上。正如他说的，麻烦死了。

 

“宝贝？”Shiro的声音仍因快感而显得无力，还在恢复中，“你还好吧？”Shiro的手搭在对方髋部上，拇指轻柔地摩擦着他的腰侧。这傻蛋在为自己让Keith做这种事而内疚。仿佛这不是只带来了一点不方便，而是搞天塌了一样。

 

“嗯，好得很呢。”Keith安抚性地捏了捏Shiro的手腕。自从Shiro回到他们身边，他有时便会陷入这种情绪，似乎请求别人做点小事就是什么大不了的要求一样。Keith不是很理解。他又不是Omega。他十分清楚，有些时候你就是想找一个又暖又湿的洞把你的结塞进去。

 

“你确定吗？”Shiro问。他露出那种温和柔弱的表情，让Keith直想把他严严实实裹起来，藏到没有人找得到的地方。前提是他能让身子靠过去才能动手。

 

“我确定。”他转而说，“有哪次我不喜欢某样东西不是明说的？”唯一一次他隐瞒了自己的感情，是在他明白Shiro也喜欢他之前。纵使这样，后来他也是率先告白的那一方。

 

“是，但--”“Takashi，”Keith警告道，“别跟手上握有你的结的人吵架。”

 

“我还是--”Shiro不管不顾地想接着说下去。Keith狠狠地一收紧。Shiro可是真真切切地叫了出来，手指陷入Keith的臀部。在结上施加压力是非常舒服的，但是刚高潮后的他们还有点太敏感了。这时挤压上去真的太过刺激了。

 

Keith放松下来，“才五分钟。你又不是什么超人类能把我锁住一整天。我只是有点无聊，没事。”Keith说，戳着对方的肚子以示强调。

 

“好吧，你赢了。”Shiro做投降状。就连Shiro的坏情绪也拿他没办法，谁叫Keith有他的丁丁做人质呢。

 

“如果你真的担心，不如我们准备好下一轮的时候来交换试试看吧。”Keith让步道。这让Shiro没那么感觉自己是在向Keith索取了，呃，Keith也是Alpha嘛。与伴侣成结是一种天性。不过他们可以试一下后入式。这样他们之后想躺下休息也容易一点。

 

“主意不错。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 如果准备得当，Alpha也可以无痛地接受对方的结，只是没有Omega那么轻松罢了，就像现实中的性交。


	6. 见家长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith带了他的Alpha男朋友回家见父亲。

“先别先入为主，好吗？”Keith一边滑下悬浮摩托一边说道，“不是什么为难的要求，但对我们都有益处。”

 

Keith把Shiro带去了荒漠，那里离要塞有足足二十英里远，那里是他童年的老家。他们才刚在一起还没多久，但他的老爸非要见见这个走进他儿子心里的Alpha。Keith有点迟疑。因为他不想让Shiro看到自己长大的地方。人们通常只朝他的房子外瞟一眼，便叫他白种垃圾*（注：贫穷白人及其后裔）。认为他们是随处大小便、清洗枪支都可能不小心把脚崩了的尼安德特人。再看看室内，便更脑内升华成以为用锡纸包住就能不被中情局发现的怪人。

 

Keith不想Shiro也这样认为他。虽然他妈妈跑掉了，但他爸教会了他认识天空中所有的星座。也许是因为对方相信有外星人吧。同样也是他爸每天开车送他上学，下班后又来接他回家。他给予他避风的屋檐，安顿他每日三餐。没有他，Keith不会走到今天，而他也无法忍受那些关于他和父亲成长的污言秽语自Shiro口中讲出。

 

然而，他爸还是不放弃。他说如果那个小伙子真如Keith所说的那么好，那他就不会在意他们房子看起来究竟怎么样。如果他因此嫌弃他们，那他根本配不上Keith，让那个傻蛋滚回要塞吧。Keith不会这样对待Shiro的。但他爸爸会，然而他爸语毕又接着开了个霰弹枪和铲子的玩笑，因此没法知道他的前一句话是否当真。

 

Shiro在他之后跳下车，“哇，我都不知道这地方还能住人，”他说，愣愣地望着四周，“你在这长大的？”

 

Keith内心的不安加剧了。这有什么奇怪的，哪里都可以住人，“我们自己有口井和一台发电机。”Keith解释说道。

 

“哈，那还不错啊，”Shiro说，“有这么大个地方玩耍一定很爽。我从小到大都没有后花园。我们总得小声说话以免打扰到邻居。”Keith讶异地朝他眨了眨眼睛。Shiro他真的认为住在荒漠里还不错吗？这真的是Shiro吗，还是说Keith那伴侣饥渴症的大脑假想自己邀请了他来，而他爸出来时则会发现他其实在跟空气说话？

 

“是挺好的，”Keith说，“附近没有警察，所以我刚长到能踩到脚蹬，我爸就让我去开卡车和悬浮摩托了。现在想想他应该只是想在上班路上打个盹吧。”Keith回忆着笑了。

 

“啊，抓紧一切时间补觉，我也深有体会，”Shiro也回以微笑，“所以我们这次正是来看你爸的了。”

 

“哦对，走这边。”Keith踏上门廊，把门推开。在这么偏远的地方锁门也没有什么意义。只有住在这儿的人才能找到这里。

 

他爸爸坐在沙发上，一只手端着咖啡，另一只手拿着报道最近目击外星人的杂志。“嘿，爸，我带了朋友来。”Keith通报道。他爸站起来，他便朝还站在门廊的Shiro挥挥手让他进来。

 

Keith看着他爸如何在Shiro走进来时上下打量对方，“那你就是我一直听说的Shiro了。”

 

“是的先生，Kogane先生。”Shiro说道。脸上挂着的是要塞黄金男孩的微笑，那种能使所有上级军官折服的微笑。

 

“哼哼，个头不小啊，不是吗小伙子？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 在这个AU里Alpha人口比Omega多得多，因此Keith和另一个Alpha在一起也不显得很奇怪。事实上，Keith双亲都是Alpha。  
> 但这不代表他们俩在一起就一帆风顺了。Keith在要塞大多数人眼里都是个看不起的货色，因此少他一个候选目标也没有什么影响。倒是Shiro是所有人，尤其是所有Omega都想得到的伴侣。同时Shiro的父母也不同意他选择了一个不能生育的人。


	7. 男友的外套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro需要换上外套去开会，但生病的Keith正盖着它睡觉。

Shiro不是故意发出这种惊叹的。Keith正睡在他们俩的床上，披着Shiro的制服外套缩成一团，领子拉高正好盖过他可爱的小鼻子。他感染上了要塞最近流行的病菌，今早Shiro不得不离开他身边时，对方已经变成了一只裹在被子里流着鼻涕的炸毛球。很显然，那时之后当下之前，对方不知什么时候爬了起来，抓过Shiro的外套又睡了下去。以对方现在鼻塞的程度，估计根本闻不到上面Shiro的味道。但只要握着它就能满足了，就像是某种婴儿安乐毯。

 

他真是可爱得无法用言语形容。Shiro轻手轻脚拿出手机，确认开了静音模式之后抓拍了一张照片。新壁纸预定。他已经能想象到Keith发现时会是怎样脸红着皱起他那小鼻子了。每次Shiro评论他多么可爱，对方都会变得一副狼狈慌张的样子。他只是不知道如何应对这种情况，反而令Shiro更想故意调戏他了。

 

现在他感觉自己就像个要做坏事的人一样。Shiro真的需要那件外套。之前在饭堂，一个急匆匆的学员不小心手滑将整杯橙汁倒在了他制服前襟上。由于晚一点他还要去开关于不久之后Kerberos任务的会，因此他才立马赶回来找衣服换的。而他看到的Keith两天来面色终于好一点了，却正盖着自己想要拿走的那件衣物。

 

Shiro伸手轻抚睡梦中的Alpha的脸蛋，“Keith，宝贝，”他轻呼，“醒一醒好吗？”

 

“唔？”Keith眼帘颤动，他磨蹭着Shiro的手掌，“Shiro，”对方轻叹，疲惫地微笑着抬头看他，“你回来了。”

 

“可惜不是，宝贝，”Shiro微笑着将手指滑入对方发间，而Keith又朝那靠了过去，“我只是回来换外套的，待会又要走了。”

 

Keith失望地哼了哼，手指更用力地抓住了衣料。Shiro眉头一皱。在他回来之前，Keith睡得该多舒服啊，“那这样怎么样。我用这个跟你换。”Shiro解开身上衬衣的扣子，将衣服递给Keith。不像他的制服外套，他有两件以上的制服衬衫。在衣柜里就可以找到另一件干净的。

 

Keith盯着对方递来的衬衫好一会儿，才晃晃悠悠地伸出手抓住它，“成交。”他喃喃道。

 

Shiro将外套从Keith身上拿走，再用衬衫重新把他盖上，“今晚见，好吧，爱你。”Shiro轻声说，起身前吻了吻Keith的鬓角。

 

“我也爱你。”一个困意朦胧的声音回答。

 

Shiro微笑着离开了房间。

 

“好梦。”他轻声对着门板说。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这时间发生在Kerberoos任务前不久。Keith和Shiro已经在一起两年多了，他们已经从男男朋友（只是交往）晋升为伴侣了。


	8. 一触即发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro简直不敢想象Keith在角斗场上作战的情形。因此当他发现Keith和叛军制订了一个关于此的计划时，他心里相当不快。

人们总是容易忘记Shiro也有发怒的时候。一直以来他都表现得像一条人畜无害的乖乖狗，就连Keith也忘记了那表象之下的野狼。然而现在已经都显现出来了。一听说Keith和叛军潜入Galra参加角斗比赛的计划，他就命令Keith马上到另一间房来见他。这比赛和奴隶竞技不一样，不是Shiro经历的那种。参赛者都是自愿参加，而且需要缴纳入场费的。并且比赛里不会轻易致死或致残，然而Shiro并不赞同。Keith尝试和他讲道理。他们只要坚持晋级到拿到飞船内部的自由通行许可便行了。Shiro这个顽固的家伙，老跟Keith会在一大群人面前战斗这点上过不去。于是导致了现在这个情况。

 

Shiro朝对方低吼，那是一种从胸腔深处发出的轰隆声。Keith也毫不相让地回击了。他才不会屈服地躺下，任由Shiro向他彰显自己的确比Keith雄壮得多。Shiro竭力鼓起身躯使自己的身影变得更大，以此压制Keith。“你不准去。”Shiro的嗓音如同刚才的吼声直接转化成的文字，低沉地在空气中振动。

 

“这不关你的事。”Keith厉声说，露出牙齿踏进了Shiro的领域。他的嗓音不够低沉比不过Shiro，但他的意志足够坚定。

 

Shiro也没有退让，“我是Voltron的领头，”Shiro向前一步，逼迫Keith抬头看他，“你只是一介骑士。你必须听命于我。”

 

Keith掂起脚尖，两人四目相对，“别拿Voltron来说事。我是自己要去。”

 

Shiro就像Keith之前没听到他的声音一样，再次低吼了起来。“让开，Shirogane。”Keith猛地一呲牙，Shiro往后一缩，“这你管不着。”他能看见Shiro鼻孔翕张，牙关紧咬。他们俩相互威胁地瞪着对方。房间里的气氛越来越凝重，大战一触即发。Keith不会让步，恐吓不能使他放弃决定。Shiro先往后站开了。

 

Keith终于松懈下来。无需言说，他赢了这场战役。

 

然而，这并不是最好的收场。他不想以这样的局面结束。他想让Shiro真的认同这个计划，而不是因为没有选择而妥协。“我只需要赢几轮就行了，”他语气变为柔和地解释道，“只要能够拿到前往非公共区域的通行证就可以。然后叛军的特工就会通过计算机进行搜查，而我即可脱身了。”面对对方柔和下来的态度，Shiro也稍微软化了下来。

 

“我不喜欢这个主意，”Shiro说，“不应该——”Shiro突然停下，然后望着Keith的眼睛说，“你不应该为了那些混蛋们的娱乐而战。”

 

Keith抬手抚上Shiro的脸，而后者抓住它，拉着他的手不让动将鼻子抵上Keith的手腕。“这不一样，Takashi，”Keith安抚道，“两种情况完全不一样。”

 

“没多大差别。”Shiro深吸一口气，握得更紧了些。

 

Keith抽出手来，按住Shiro的后脑，压下高大的Alpha让对方的脸埋在自己颈侧，“一个星期都不用，我就会回到你身边，毫发无伤。”Keith保证道。

 

Shiro揽住对方的腰，将其拉近，“请小心，注意安全。”

 

“我会的。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> （点梗：想看他们用Alpha散发的压迫感进行战斗）  
> 在这个系列里，没有那种Alpha用来压迫对手的玄学力量。他们主要靠的是一种天性的姿态动作，以提醒其他人他们是认真的，你最好照他们说的做。  
> 而这行为会在引起真正的争斗之前点到为止。主要是用于表决谁更有决心，在真正打起来之前考察谁更具有战意。


	9. 作业

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro在做小组作业，但其中一名组员没有回复他的邮件。

Keith回来时，他们的房间里弥漫着压力的味道。几个小时前他出去玩模拟驾驶器，好让Shiro在房间完成自己的作业。他本以为过一会儿自己回去时Shiro能做完作业，然后他们就能躺在一起亲热一会，在睡觉前看场电影什么的。如无特殊情况，事情都会这么发展。

 

然后他却来到了一个纸张灾难现场。他们的床被参考书覆盖。铅笔、刻度尺、图纸满地都是。Shiro正坐在中间，一边揪着刘海一边对面前的笔记本屏幕咆哮。

 

“他不回我，”Shiro大喊着，吓到了Keith，“Johnson，图表啊，”Shiro对空做了个窒息的手势，“我们所有人的表格都在他那，他却人间蒸发了。”Shiro扬起手比划了个炸成烟花的动作。

 

Keith脱掉制服上衣，随手扔在一张椅子上，小心地走到他男友身边，“所以你就搞成这样了，”Keith指着地上那一堆风滚草一样的纸堆，“你想帮别人完成他的那部分？”

 

“只能做一些关键的部分，”Shiro狠狠地盖上笔记本，“在组员的帮助下也要几个星期才能做好。我一晚上弄不完全部啊！”

 

“你和教授反映过了吗？”Keith问，他将一些书移到一旁，坐在床上Shiro背靠的位置后面，“你的声誉一直很好。如果你和其他组员都说是这个人耽误了作业的某个环节，也许他会给你们延长一些时间。”如果换成Keith可就得不到这种待遇了，但要塞的人们总是会对Shiro网开一面。

 

“不行啊，他已经下班了，”Shiro说，双手捂脸，“最早也得到明天早上才能看到。”

 

Keith开始伸手给Shiro捏肩膀。那里的肌肉硬得像石头，他太紧张了，“那么说你今晚就算忙完了。”

 

Shiro转过头看向Keith，“这份的期限是两天后。两天，而我们手上只有我匆忙重做的草图。”

 

Keith继续按摩道，“今晚你还有别的事情要做吗，除了继续把我们的房间弄得闻起来像期末周一样？”其实他们的房间还算是一个期末比较适合待的地方了。比起在要塞里所有人的气味混在一起，在这他只需处理自己和Shiro的压力就好了。

 

“还有--”Keith挑起一边眉毛看他，“--没有了，暂时没有了。”Shiro倒在对方身上。

 

“棒，那打开电脑给我们找部电影吧，”Keith一边说着，一边按揉着Shiro的肩膀，“我会负责让你好好放松下来的。”

 

Shiro叹了口气，打开电脑登录Netflix。

 

第二天早上Johnson回复了Shiro的邮件。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这件事发生在他们刚同居不久。Keith心里还没适应把以前称为男友的Shiro改口为伴侣。  
> 同样你们也能发现，在经历那灾难的一年之前，Shiro还没有靠Keith气味来缓解压力的习惯。


	10. 主权

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor挑逗了Keith。这让Shiro非常不满。

“Shiro，我没事。”Keith拉扯着Shiro的手腕，但对方拒绝放开捧着的Keith的脸。他要检查一下那横亘在Keith脸上的刮伤。亲眼确认那伤得有多深，是否会留疤。

 

Keith讲的是实情。伤得不深。只需要几天便能恢复，但一想到那个混蛋竟那样碰Keith，还弄伤他，自己就忍不住低吼了出来。如果再让他见到Lotor他会把他开膛破肚。

 

那时Shiro看到红色骑士时心脏都要止跳了。对方双手反绑，被一群武装哨兵给围住。那个Galra的爪子掐住Keith的下巴抬起他的头审视他。当Lotor称Keith为小美人，问他要不要加入自己的后宫时，Shiro得咬住舌头、手指抠进大腿肉里才能忍住。随后Keith用劲咬进对方肉里，可真是大快人心。然而后来他又不得不按捺住攻击的欲望，目睹Lotor反手打了对方，在他脸上留下几道长长的刮痕。最后Lance终于，终于，赶在事态更严重前到位了。我们解救了Keith，但让Lotor逃跑了。

 

现在是那之后他们的第一次独处时间。这时Shiro不再需要担任队长，因此可以听从内心最深处本能的呼唤，有人侵犯了属于他的东西。他把Keith拽到面前，嗅闻着对方的上颈部和下颚。汗水和疲惫的味道。主要是Keith的气味，还有一些他今早标记对方余留下来的气味，以及？对，还有别人的气味。陌生的气味，很可能就是王子，不，不可原谅。Shiro将颈侧贴在Keith脸颊上，让自己的气味肆意泼洒上去，以取代那令人厌恶的味道。他对对方的另一边脸颊也做了同样的事。重新用气味标记他，让对方闻起来大部分是自己的味道，其次是Keith。很好。

 

他听到一个不屑的声音，“满意了？”Keith问。

 

Shiro放开Keith的脸，双臂轻松地环过Keith的肩膀，“是的。”他说，轻咬着Keith的耳朵。他现在感觉轻松点了，重新宣誓主权让他的心情愉悦了些。

 

牙齿噬咬皮肤的感觉令Keith一颤，他朝对方眯起眼睛。Shiro露出毫无歉意的一笑，突然又玩闹着扑咬过来。“不要！坏蛋。”Keith大叫，一只手按在对方脸上抵挡。喔，这就有点挑战性了。Shiro握紧Keith的手腕，凭借体格优势将两人掀翻在地。大笑着的Keith仰翻在地，Shiro正在他上方。后者借此姿势撑开Keith的双手，啃咬对方的下颚。Keith尝起来总是那么美味。

 

他刚感觉Keith的腿抬到他臀边，下一秒就被年轻的Alpha翻了个个儿。Keith的确是真的喜欢在上面。Shiro并不介意，因为他足够强壮，不需要体位优势也可以控制住他的伴侣。Keith攻向他的嘴巴，咬着他的下唇。当他想回吻时，一只手拽住了他的头发，把他往后扯露出了脖颈。Keith迫不及待地将两人的颈部交叠在一起，让彼此的气味混合。然后他又逐步从头到肩膀标记了Shiro。

 

弄完之后，Keith似乎非常满意地坐回了Shiro腰上。Shiro对他笑了起来。他情不自禁。Keith如此美好、强壮，还是他的。“靠过来，宝贝。”Shiro说，拉了拉对方手臂。Keith假装在思考，矜持了一会儿才趴下去，他将双臂撑在Shiro脑袋两边，鼻尖相互磨蹭着爱斯基摩吻。

 

“我来了，要做什么？”Keith顽皮地笑着问。

 

啊，如果他们还够时间，“不如我们蹭到开会之前吧。”Shiro说。提到会议，Keith的脸就拉下来了。Shiro大笑着快速啄了他一口，“你是不是忘了我们还要跟同盟简报关于王子的发现？”

 

Keith鼓着气，“我没忘，只是以为是明天。”

 

Shiro手肘推了推Keith，让他趴在自己身上，“可惜，Allura把它提前了。舰桥传来通报前我们还有十五分钟。”Shiro解释道。

 

“那还有大把时间呢。”Keith说，他也没错。他们还试过更短的时限呢，算上穿脱装备的时间。

 

“可以，但是除非你想让大家都能闻出我们之前干了啥。”Shiro提醒对方。Keith做了个苦脸。上次他们刚做完爱做的事就被叫去紧急出勤，Lance关于这个笑了Keith一整个星期。

 

“那我想还是蹭蹭好了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 如果你也看过“你的衣物”就会发现，Keith对自己比Shiro矮小颇为不满。


	11. 异性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith向来对那些无视他的伴侣所有权的Omega抱有敌意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这一章同下一章是连起来看的

Keith真希望Lance是个Alpha，这样他就算把他揍扁也不犯法。他不明白为什么这个Omega总与他针锋相对，而且还会紧贴在Shiro身边用那种发光的英雄崇拜大眼睛望着对方。无论他如何用气味标记那个男人，Lance似乎永远也注意不到其中的暗示，Keith不喜欢他整个人贴进他伴侣的私人空间。

 

仿佛回到了要塞里那段时间，那儿每个Omega都认为他的伴侣是个求暖的好对象。他一直想教训他们，而当一个女性Alpha当着他的面约Shiro私下见面时，他揍了她。不过至少在他们事后被盘问时她还识得大体，说什么都没发生。

 

如果他和他是一种性别，虽然他真的不想，Lance永远不可能靠近Shiro半步。自从他们进入太空，前者就不停地跟Alpha调情，下至任何有点像样的生物，上至公主，但他一直没有招惹黑色骑士。他只是错在靠得太近了，还一直用那种该死眼神望着他。

 

因此当矛盾爆发时本不应该让任何人感到惊讶的。

 

刚经历的是一次漫长而危险的任务，因此当Keith从狮子上下来，他想做的只有拉上Shiro回房睡觉。而他走进大厅，看到的却是Lance抱着他伴侣的场景。Shiro没有回抱对方，但Lance的Omega气味已经都弄到这个Alpha身上了。Keith忍无可忍。

 

Keith把Lance从Shiro身上拽下来推到一边，后者差点摔到地上。

 

“你找麻烦吗！”Lance大叫。

 

“是，找的就是你！”Keith也朝对方喊道，还做出手势强调自己周围的一圈空间，“这个叫私人空间，Lance！你他妈给我注意点。”

 

一只大手搭在了他的肩膀上，“Keith，只是拥抱一下而已。”Shiro说，想仅凭声音平息那即至的战斗。

 

Keith可听不进去。他转向Shiro，“那他是这么想的吗！”他指着Lance骂道，“他似乎总是对你是有主的这点视而不见啊！”

 

“伙计，我没有想抢走你的伴侣！”Lance大声介入争执。

 

Keith回头气势汹汹地朝那个Omega走近。Lance睁大了双眼，退后了一步。“是吗？你以为我会信？”Keith咆哮道，逼近退后着的Lance，凑到他面前，“这样让你觉得不舒服了？因为我离得太近了？没错就是这样！而你不应该与别人的伴侣靠的那么近！”他用力一推，这次Lance摔到了地上。

 

“KEITH！放开Lance！”Shiro大喊，忽然他的Galra右肢握住了Keith的手臂，“你。快走。”Shiro指着门对Lance说。Omega听从指令，三两下从地上爬了起来，飞奔向门口。

 

等到Lance消失后，Keith将自己的手从Shiro的桎梏中拽出来，“继续当作是我的错啊。”这就是他的人生。被他人推来挤去，直到他终于提出反击，那些人又把错误全部推到他身上。

 

“你太大惊小怪了。”Shiro断言，脸上是和要塞那些人一样的失望表情。

 

“是你见怪不怪！”Keith反口回击，“你总是见怪不怪。让那些Tom、Diane、Harry整天围着你身边。”难道他不知道，当他任由几乎所有想靠近的人接近自己，他就成了个中央空调了吗。

 

“我没有对你不忠的想法。”Shiro说。

 

“我也没有认为你会对我不忠！”Keith再一次大叫。好烦躁，Shiro完全听错了重点，“我只想得到尊重。”他强调，“我不想人们再把我当作空气，当作你还是单身。你也不要再纵容他们了。”别想当什么事都没发生过，“我希望你能建立界线，别让别人再来撩你了。”

 

“Keith。”Shiro的声音柔和下来。年长的Alpha伸出手，想揽住Keith。

 

Keith拍开对方的手，退后到人家够不到的距离，“不要抱我。现在不是抱一抱笑哈哈的场合。”他低声怒道。

 

“我很抱歉。”Shiro开启他那可怜的狗狗眼，Keith不得不扭头看向别处。不行。这是一个现实问题，他不会让Shiro用亲吻和拥抱蒙混过去。

 

“不，你没有歉意。你不打算改变所以道歉无用。”他说着，警示Shiro和他自己。在Shiro不再随便让人进入他的私人空间前，别的说什么都没有意义。

 

Shiro还想开口，却被Keith打断了。“别说了。睡觉去吧，Shirogane。”也许冰凉的床单能让他好好想想Keith所说的话，“我去训练。等我不再想把你的头扭掉我再回来。”Keith说完怒气冲冲地走了出去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：Lance是一个异性恋Omega（只被Alpha吸引），而Shiro对这类人极具吸引力


	12. 开诚布公

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro认识到了自己的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：此章接上一章

当Keith终于在训练机器人上撒够了气，不会再想打烂他伴侣那张臭脸后他才回房间，Shiro还没睡，还在那等着他。但他还不准备听Shiro说话，于是在Shiro能开口前他就抓起换洗的衣物把自己锁进了浴室里，洗了个长长的放松澡。

 

他出来时Shiro还在那儿。背靠着墙坐在他们的床上。他不再摆着受伤小狗狗的表情，而是一脸正经地望着Keith，“我们能谈谈吗？”Shiro问。

 

“你又要进行毫无意义的道歉了吗？”Keith问，毫不掩饰地挖苦道。

 

“不是。”Shiro摇摇头。

 

“那行，”Keith说着，浴巾扔进了洗衣篮里，“谈吧。”Shiro的视线停在Keith一旁，然后才移到对方脸上。Keith忍住没对这样的对方大吵。他冷静地坐在离Shiro有一段距离的地方，交叉着双臂面对他。

 

他刚坐下，Shiro便低低地说了起来，“你说的话我想过了，然后我去找了Lance。”Keith的双肩紧绷了起来。他有点生气Shiro刚与他因Lance吵了一架之后，马上又去找这个Omega说话。“他知道我不是单身，也不打算回归单身。”Shiro抬起手制止Keith插嘴，“我让他不要站得离我那么近，我需要对我的伴侣负责。没有早点叫他让开也是我的错。”Keith鼻子皱起来。Lance不需要被告知。从来没有人告诉过Keith，离他人的伴侣很近又表现得一副兴致勃勃的样子是不礼貌的，但他也知道。“他也表示道歉。他没有想侵犯你的权利，以后也会尽力避免这类事的发生。”这很好。这非常好。实际上，当Shiro小心地伸手触碰Keith的脸时，对方没有反抗。Shiro松了一口气，而Keith用鼻子蹭了蹭他掌心。Shiro的气味令人安心。事情可以就此结束了，接受道歉和承诺。但他们还没完。

 

“这不只是Lance，你要知道，”Keith恋恋不舍地从Shiro手中抬起头，“还有其他人也是，同样的行为，虽然没那么过分，但总是积少成多，你也没有制止。”他严厉地瞪着Shiro，年长的Alpha的手又落回自己的大腿上。

 

Shiro的脑袋垂了下去，“我知道了，对不起。我会建立起明确的界线，让人们知道我没有那种意思。”Shiro握紧拳头抬头看向Keith的眼睛，“但是此类事情还是会发生。我们是个小团队，而我是队长。我得要和成员们保持亲近，关心他们的精神健康。包括提供一副可靠的臂膀。”Keith明白的。是真的。他不是禁止Shiro成为暖男Shiro，他只是需要得到一些尊重。

 

“其实我有些时候也不介意别人碰你，”他尝试把想法转换成文字，手掌捻起被褥破损的一角，“我不是让你生成一个气泡使得别人无法与你进行拥抱或正常的朋友打闹。只是有一条区别友情及以上的线，我不想人们跨越你的这条线。”这个要求很过分吗？

 

“我会让大家明白他们都是柏拉图，我真正想要的只有你。”Shiro说，“这样可以了吗？”

 

“好，”Keith点点头，“好，我想的就是这样。”

 

Shiro犹豫地一笑，向前趴下缩成一团，好真正地抬头看向Keith，“那么这代表我现在可以抱你了？”

 

Keith低头朝对方莞尔，“可以了。”

 

Shiro说干就干。他双臂环过对方，将Keith整个抱起放在大腿上。听着Keith尖叫，Shiro咯咯笑着用颈部与Keith摩擦。仔细啃咬着对方耳尖，两人一起摔到枕头上。

 

被抱着只能碰到Shiro的下巴，所以Keith便朝那咬了下去，“你真该庆幸我爱着你。”他玩笑似地对Shiro低吼。

 

“是啊我真幸运，”Shiro摆弄了一下身下的人，好让他能亲到额头，“现在睡吧，我们明天还要早起。”

 

“混蛋。”Keith咕哝，扭动着直到找到了个舒服的位置。

 

“美人。”Shiro回答，蹭蹭贴近了对方。

 

Shiro的臂弯中那么温暖舒适，Keith合上了眼睛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 抱歉万人迷设定，但Shiro是出面者，是团队支柱（，所以会得到更多人的关注和依恋。——译注）。但他一发觉这给Keith带来了多大的困扰，他就尽力去改变了。另外，Lance并不是想抢Keith的Shiro。只是从来没有他愿意听话的人把他拉出来，跟他说这种行为是不对的。


	13. 初次标记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro和Keith刚开始交往不久，Shiro想知道他是否可以开始用气味标记他的男朋友了。

电影中的过程看起来总是很简单。两个主人公相遇，几次闪电约会之后，他们的朋友就都突然在空气中闻到了他俩的气味并一哄而来谈论起他们新恋人闻起来有多可爱。就这么简单，不用考虑时机和程度。就是“嘭”地一下，你们就可以标记了，也不用担心冒犯对方。

 

如果现实生活也能像这样就好了。Keith也许看起来就像电影里走出来的人儿，美丽、有个性、在每个方面都很出众，但Shiro的进展就不那么顺利了。唉，他第一次去约Keith，对方只是朝他瞟了两眼便径直离开了房间。Matt过了两天才替他指出那天是四月一日。

 

误解不久就被解除了，而他则约到了这世上最可爱的人。他们常骑着悬浮摩托到沙漠中游玩，一起看星星，看经典电影。亲吻Keith是他最爱的消遣方式。但还没有标记。在他人的嗅觉中，他们只不过是很要好的朋友罢了。经常一起呆着，但也没有其他的了。

 

他想要改变这种情况，他想让身边的每个人都知道，他们的关系已经超越了友情，甚至还会继续发展下去。你会怎么询问对方这样的问题呢？他必须得先征得同意。Keith可不喜欢别人对他表现出支配行为。

 

Shiro肯定有些杂志上会探讨这类问题，但是如果被人发现他在看这些，那他的脸可就丢完了。于是他只剩下正面肛一条路了。下次见到Keith，他就要去问问对方自己可不可以稍微用气味标记他一下。但如果被拒绝，那他可要挖个洞羞愧地度过余生了。

 

下一次见到Keith是他们在房间一起学习的时候。Keith正在摆弄Calc I号，而Shiro正在写他“如何不让要塞蒙羞”课的论文，本来不是这个名字，但Matt这样叫太多次了以致Shiro都忘记那课程原来是什么了。虽然已经下定了决心，但他还是等到第二次休息时才有勇气开口。

 

“我能问你个问题吗？”Shiro问。同时Keith偷偷藏起了一个窃笑。

 

“不能。”Keith做面瘫状将一颗糖果砸到对方头上。他维持板着脸的样子，但最终还是大笑了起来。“看你这表情，”Keith说，伸手揉乱了Shiro的头发，“你就像只迷茫的小狗狗。”Shiro的脸热了起来，他不确定自己的决心是否被这一出动摇了。“严肃点，好，问吧。”

 

Shiro吸了口气冷静下来，“我们已经交往一段时间了，所以我们已经是互相的男朋友了是吧？”Shiro看着Keith，待对方点头后才继续讲下去，“那就，我在想，也许，我们该让别人知道这件事了吧？”这有道理吧？Keith重视逻辑，他应该会认同Shiro的理由。

 

“Matt已经知道我们在交往了。”Keith一脸不解地说。

 

Shiro直想钻进毯子下面，也许他没讲清楚，“标记，我是说用气味标记，”Shiro指着脖子说，“不用很麻烦，一点点就好。让人们能闻出我们在交往就行了。当然我们也不一定要做，如果你觉得还太早？”Shiro满怀希望地看向Keith。

 

“喔，”Keith坐直身，“好啊，当然行。如果你想，你--我们来做吧。”

 

Keith答应了！Shiro信心倍增，他往前靠了点，“现在可以吗？”

 

Keith脸微红，“好啊。”他说，将自己脖子和肩膀露出给Shiro。

 

Shiro极其小心翼翼，他不能做的太过，以免人们以为他们已经超出交往关系，或其他Shiro自己认为太过的程度。只需要在肩上留一点儿气味，好的他弄好了。

 

Keith盯着对方坐回去，“认真的？”Keith挑起一边眉毛看着他，“如果你只想这样，拥抱也能给我相同的效果。”

 

“我只想让人知道我们的交往就够了。”Shiro怯生生地说。

 

Keith翻了个白眼，将对方一把拉近，“告诉人们你在交往时应该这样做。”Shiro还没来得及开口，Keith就用脖子把Shiro整边肩膀蹭过了一遍。

 

Keith得意地笑着坐下，而Shiro一时说不出话来。他没想到Keith会对此如此热衷，“你真的这么喜欢我？”Shiro仍未摆脱震惊地问。

 

Keith的脸阴下来，“如果你感到困扰，就洗掉好了，”Keith轻声说，抚弄着衣角，“我会理解的。”

 

Shiro亲吻了Keith，吻在对方那可爱的小鼻子上，“我也能这样对你吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我认为一个惯于用气味标记他人的社会应该会有一大堆繁文缛节，会考虑很多何时、何地、何种程度这类的问题，就像现实中谈恋爱一样。


	14. Keith的战利品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith对其中一个和Shiro开会的人没有好感。

“嗷！Keith，宝贝儿，别那么用力。”Keith抬起头，他刚才把Shiro的下颈当成了磨牙棒，“我今天早上还有会。”他已经可以想象出自己带着显眼的咬痕进入会场时那些礼貌的咳嗽声和回避的眼神了。又会有更多流言蜚语传到他的父母那，说他的伴侣给他带来了多么不良的影响。而他可能又会接到一通他们对他未来担忧的电话了。

 

“我知道。”Keith低吼道。Shiro咪着眼看着对方。Keith没撑过三秒就移开了相交的视线，叹了口气。他亲吻了一下刚才欺凌过的皮肤，“我知道，你不必再说明的。我只是对她很生气。”

 

“只有你理睬她才会被她气到，”Shiro提醒对方，“再说，是我去和他开会又不是你。”

 

“然后呢？”Keith对对方抬起一边眉毛，“她是个贱人，我讨厌她。她应该记着她喜欢的那个黄金男孩是在我的床上。”

 

“看来我成了某种战利品。”Shiro假装大吃一惊。

 

“是的，你是我的战利品。好色的大胸战利品。”Keith特意强调了“大胸”这个词。

 

Shiro开口笑道，“哦，我懂了。原来你爱的只是我的身体。”

 

Keith嗤之以鼻，“哼，你的幽默感真是糟糕极了。”

 

“但你喜欢听我的笑话！”Keith被逗得大笑出来。

 

“冷笑话的套路就那么点儿，Takashi。”Keith戳着对方的脸蛋说道。

 

“冷笑话就像食物，但不是所有人都吃得透。”Shiro举起手臂挡下Keith想用来闷死他的枕头。

 

“我真想跟你分手。”

 

“你不会的。你会想念我的大胸。”


	15. 丢失的记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是Kerberos之后他们第一次做爱，Keith内心却五味杂陈。

Keith望着天花板，他感到难受，胸口郁结。Shiro躺在他身边平复着呼吸。年长Alpha重新坠入地球后第一次答应和他睡觉，他本应该感到安心、欣喜若狂，但现在他只想找个借口离开。性爱的感觉不差，也没有超越底线，但他总感觉自己不是在跟原来的伴侣做爱。身旁躺着的那个人，仿佛是个披着Shiro皮的陌生人。

 

他不天真，他从来没有痴心妄想Shiro在床上还能表现的跟以前一样。对方身上的变化有目共睹。从生理，到心理，甚至两者合一。Keith尽快地记住了这些变化。小到他对室内温度的最大忍耐程度。大到Shiro因为伤到神经而厌恶他人触碰他的伤疤。上次Keith沿着它们抚摸，感官的丧失引起了Shiro的过激反应。对于这些细节Keith都淡然接受了，并将其重新整合进对他伴侣的认知里，但仍有些事情令他始料未及。

 

Shiro变得粗暴了许多。对方一把把Keith抱起扔在床上并压住他。Keith不喜欢待在Shiro身下，这让他感觉弱势。现在的Shiro更壮了，浑身布满肌肉。Galra机械臂掐住了他的腰臀，尽管他抓得是有点紧，但并不是他强制压住了Keith。而是Keith本身心烦意乱而没有挣扎。还有对方那种压迫感，他尽情在自己的身体上亲吻着舔弄着吮吸着。他还咬人。不是过去他们常交换的那种调情的啃咬，而是真的一口咬下去。Shiro咬破了气味腺上方的皮肤，在对方脖子上留下了一个标记。这是他在用手圈住他俩的性器的时候做的，当时Keith正沉浸在快感中因此无暇顾及。

 

然后就结束了。离他们往常的温存差了大概从火星到金星的距离吧。像野兽一样的交合。到这时他才回过神来，在他们都快沉入睡眠时，想起了这支配权的冲突。Keith没想到会这样。没想到那是这种运动，自己竟会像母狗一样敞开在别人身下。

 

“宝贝？”Shiro动了一下，但Keith没有看他。他用手肘撑起身子来望着对方。Keith感觉到Shiro的假肢在他胸口抚摸的那非自然的热度，“怎么不说话，没事情吧？”对方的眼里袒露着担忧。

 

Keith坐起身，Shiro也跟着坐起来。“你有点过分了。”Keith说，但他不确定自己该从什么方面批评起，也不知道语气该落多重。Shiro一开始对要不要做这种事也是很犹豫的。

 

“对不起。”Shiro的机械手指上下安抚着对方的手臂。Shiro叹了口气，“发挥得不好。每一夜我都在想，如果我还可能再一次见到你我会怎么做，而等我们再次相见时，”Shiro朝空气中比划了一下，想概括他心中的想法，“对不起，那时我只想把你藏起来，藏到没有人找得到的地方。”可是。这是他把他压在下面的理由吗？

 

“你知道我不喜欢在下面。”Keith恶狠狠地盯着Shiro。他不喜欢，以前Shiro至少会在用这个体位之前问过Keith的。Shiro没有回话，只是目不转睛地盯着他。他的眼睛睁得大大的，而后突然间爆笑出来。听起来不正常，甚至有些歇斯底里。“Shiro？”Keith问道，心里一阵心惊，担心对方恐慌症又发作了。

 

“我忘了。”Shiro笑着说。

 

Keith摸不着头脑。他丧失了什么记忆吗，“忘了什么？”

 

Shiro盯着对方的眼睛。“我忘记了。”他意味深长地重复了一遍，Keith突然明白了。Shiro忘记了他的偏好。在他地狱般的一年里，Shiro忘记了Keith不喜欢被别人压在身下。

 

于是Keith也笑了起来。那是苦涩的笑，因为这个世界就连这么小件事也不愿给他们保留。对方可以做回以前的Shiro，只要让他们彻底地搞清楚问题所在。Keith把伴侣拉入怀中，拼命忍下越来越浓的笑意，“好吧，好吧，”他低语，“让我们把那些重新记起来。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 最糟糕的事情是什么。你的伴侣忘记了你们在一起时的重要约定。


	16. 影踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith没有参加Kerberos事件之后Shiro的葬礼。

Keith没有出席Shiro的葬礼。对方的父母希望下葬他们儿子的空棺材成为家庭内部私务。Keith没有收到通知，而是在第二天早间新闻里听说的。他拳头砸在墙上，擦破了关节。

 

最初的怒火并没有持续下去。不管要塞的辅导员讲了什么，Keith发现自己没有出席好像也是挺好的。Shiro的父母从来不待见他，那他为什么要和他们一起悼念这世上最出色的人呢。而且Shiro的尸身也不在，一个空的松木盒子有什么好哀伤的。他没事。他一点儿也没受伤。

 

要塞那些好心的军官准许他休假调整心态。但他拒绝了，坚持回去继续上课。他已无家可归。他童年的小屋在父亲死后年久失修，而他也没有什么交心的朋友，自己的宿舍里又都是那位不会再回来的人的记忆。学校是唯一能让他保持理智的地方，让他不去在意自己多么形单影只。

 

不过最后他连这也失去了，却并不令人奇怪。开始的几次他对一个连一点简单的任务都完不成的同学大喊大叫，教授们还表示可以理解，但随着他脾气越来越暴躁，人们的耐心耗尽了，认为他该管好自己的伤痛。当他打趴了一个指责Shiro驾驶技术不好导致坠机的学员，人们甚至不愿去听他的一面之词。他们认为那就是真正的原因。毕竟，你不能去攻击说真话的人。他被开除了，只带着悬浮摩托能装得下的行李离开了。

 

父亲的小旧棚屋是他唯一能去的地方。他打扫除尘，又补好了墙。每一个角落都是他父亲的影子，而现在又和他带回来的Takashi的影子混在了一起。他开始认命，这就是他的一辈子了。只有这世上唯一不会离开他的东西，他的记忆与他相伴。在无尽的沙漠风中意识消散殆尽。

 

峡谷的召唤是他的救命星。让他不再除了与影子对话外无事可做。那里有某样东西可供他醒着的时候思考。他深深沉迷于研究那神秘的遗迹，不再去想其他无谓的事情。他沉浸在洞穴的壁画之中，解谜成了他生存的意义。直到有一天，一艘飞船坠入地球，而那一片影子也活了过来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我一直不喜欢描写这一时期。文笔无法写出那境遇的万分之一。


	17. 迷失岁月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro不再抱有回家的希望了，他最终就地寻找起了慰藉，这也是人之常情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有路人

关于他被俘虏一年间发生的事他记不清了，但他却还清楚记得自己放弃了回家的希望的那一刻。一个盈盈可人的生物，虽然比他还要高一英尺，曾问他是否愿意和她一起共度两场决斗之间的时光。她不是第一个朝他发出邀请的了。在牢房里无事可做，许多Alpha和Omega们都开始打起了主意。就连一些非奴隶的人也会长途跋涉下来试探Champion有没有那方面的意思。他都拒绝了他们，有时甚至需要诉诸暴力，而他正要同样对待她。他还记得他们交换的每一句话语。

 

“我有伴侣了。他在我的母星。”这句话已经被重复了无数次，甚至变为了舌尖上无意义的反复。一般这会引起不满、恼怒，甚至可能得到谈话另一方的怜悯，但她没有这类反应。她那双大得不可思议的眼珠子低头看着他，而他从中读到的尽是遗憾。

 

“噢，亲爱的，那你再也见不到他了。”她轻声地，仿佛在对一个还相信存在魔鬼的小孩子说话。他也不知道为什么是这个时刻，为什么是这句话，但那些词句已经钻入他的脑壳，深深地扎下根崩裂了他信念的基石。

 

他那晚没有和她上床。内心的痛苦让他根本没有做那档事的欲望。但在下一场决斗之后，当他洗掉了身上无辜对手的血块后，她又邀请了一次，而他答应了。

 

自她之后还有很多，非常多。神奇的各种身材体型的想被Champion按着操的生物。仿佛和狱中之王交合即是一种荣幸。他一直坚持自己对那些欲求他的人是在上面的那个。虽然他们都是阶下囚，但他谁也不信任，谁知是否会有人为减少竞争而借此划开他的喉咙。至少，背对着他的人更不可能咬人。

 

他只挑Omega，绝大部分，只有一个例外。有一个外星人让他眼前一亮。虽然肤色不对，但在某种光线下他看起来似乎是黑发。从背后看，他曾让Shiro气息一窒，想起某件他再也不能拥有之事物。这次是Shiro主动邀请对方的。但是当他们的结抵在一起形成时，意识到错误的他如鲠在喉。那双看着他的眼珠子是绿色的，不是紫色。他走开了，从此再没有碰过一个Alpha。

 

现在他最想做的是回到他的怀抱。如此完美、如一。仿佛Shiro还有值得触碰的价值。Shiro走后他始终保持着忠贞。他以为他已经死了，但却没有另寻新欢。而Shiro，Shiro却无以为报。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 请先不要喷Shiro，如果不是遇上Ulaz，他根本没有机会（逃出来）再见到Keith。


	18. 原谅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith发现他的伴侣在被Galra俘虏期间和别人上过床。

“有多少人？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

\--

 

“你可能让我感染上性病！”

 

“上床前我去过医疗舱了。那里什么疾病都能治好。”

 

“所以你刚回来不和我上床。你是担心我会被你传染？”

 

“不，没这回事。我跟你说过我为什么没有准备好。”

 

\--

 

“哦也就是说其他人都是不要怂就是干，只有我要考虑一下。”

 

“你不一样。我才不关心他们发生什么事。”

 

\--

 

Shiro的拳头落下，训练机器人的一边脑袋在热与力的作用下塌陷下去。他愤怒地低吼着，跟着碎落在地的机器人一起蹲下。他用机械右臂不断捶打机器人毫无防备的胸膛，一次、一次、又一次。金属凹陷、破碎，火星四溅，而Shiro还在持续击打。他恨那个最早说服他不会再见到Keith了的大眼睛外星人。他恨他们之前救下的曾与他有过露水情缘的那个家伙，口无遮拦地说什么他不想再续前缘了。他最恨的还是他自己。这个没种的懦夫，一直将他的出轨行为瞒着他的伴侣，直到形势所迫才不得不坦白。Shiro从机器人身上的破洞扯下电线，不顾那与他肌肤接触时带来的震颤。

 

Keith完全有权利憎恨他。他就是个渣滓，而他自己竟然现在才意识到。其他人应该都在Shiro回来的那一刻发现，那个满身是他杀过的人留下的伤疤的人，已经不再值得被爱。他双手颤抖地从了无生机的训练机器人旁站起身。他该去向Coran道歉。毁坏东西是小孩子才会干的事，而不是像他这样的大人。又是一个证明他就是一块垃圾的证据。而Keith为什么还一直陪在他身边？

 

“闹够了吗？”Shiro感觉羞愧爬上了他的面颊，甫一抬头，他看见Keith正站在门旁，双臂交叉。几个小时前，他把Keith留在卧室里考虑他们关系的未来。起初他自己躲在观测室里，但很快连星星也无法转移他的内疚，于是他才来到这儿。

 

“够了。”Shiro耷拉着脑袋说。他不敢跟Keith对视。至少现在不能。

 

“跟我来。”Keith撂下话，掉转头离开了。Shiro马上跑过去跟上。

 

Keith一言不发，直到他们回到了他们的私人住处。

 

“坐，”Keith指了指床说，等Shiro按指示坐下了，他才在稍远的地方找了个位置。Shiro注意到对方是如何无精打采地坐下的，“我不会和你分手。”Keith声音没有起伏地说，空洞、毫无生气，但着实吓了Shiro一跳。

 

“但是，为什么啊？”他出轨了。没有人会责怪Keith将他甩掉。

 

“因为当时你以为我们不可能再见面了，”Keith复述了Shiro当时解释时用的句子，“而我不是那种不讲理的人，让你为你不能预知的未来负责。”Keith身体前倾将手肘撑在双膝上。仿佛直立起身就已经让他累得不行了。

 

Shiro往对方那靠了靠，手臂渴望得发疼希望能把Keith抱起来，紧紧地抱着，但他配不上这份原谅。他对他伴侣不公，“但你生气了。”Shiro指出。

 

“我当然生气了！”Keith突然发作，双手挥起揪住自己的头发。Shiro吓得往后一缩。“因为你一开口就说‘我辜负了你’！”

 

“我是辜负了你。”

 

“那不算。”Keith愤怒地大叫，扭过身凑到Shiro面前。Shiro想闪躲。虽然他没搞懂，但他也不想打架。“如果我在你失踪那段时间搞了某个人，那才叫辜负了对方。”Keith接着低吼着说，他逼近Shiro直到对方的背抵在了墙上。

 

Shiro扬起下巴，露出脖颈让Keith知道他没有恶意。他感觉到牙齿衔在了他的颈部，Keith然后开口，“你是我的，Takashi。”年轻Alpha灼热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，“我不准你抛下这个烂摊子然后离开我。”Keith用力咬住对方的下颚直到流出血来，对方咽下颤抖，一动不动，直到Keith舔了舔唇离开。

 

Shiro战栗地换了口气，眼神盯着天花板，“Keith，”他用最轻的声音说，“我们面对的情况不同。你以为我死了。”

 

“而我对你而言也相当于死了，”Keith将手指插进对方发间，强迫他低头看向自己那双漂亮的紫色眼睛，“别想阻止我原谅你。”

 

Shiro不知所措。Keith骑在他大腿上，如此地……Keith。一个美丽、动人、即使理应仍不会放弃Shiro的人。“你快停下，”Shiro低声说，“你应该去找个比起索取更懂得施与的好人。”

 

Keith松开他的桎梏转而噬咬对方另一边下颚，“我想要你，”Keith一边啃着说道。他一直来到对方耳边才停下，然后直接对着对方耳朵说，“如果你真的感到愧疚，不如留下来补偿我。”

 

“我不太明白。”

 

Keith哼了一声，“你不用明白，接受我的原谅吧，然后拜拜你的幸运星让你有一个那么善解人意的伴侣。”

 

Shiro将脸埋在Keith肩头，他紧紧抓住对方衬衫后背，“你怎么对我那么好。”

 

“你严重低估了自己的价值。”Keith说，依偎在对方脑袋旁，“而且，如果你真敢辜负我，我会把你的屌切下来。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> Keith的怒火往往是一闪而过的。如果给他一些时间调整，他能够理性地处理一般人无法面对的问题。


	19. 泡泡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance的恶作剧把Keith弄得黏糊糊的。Shiro主动来帮他清理干净。

“就一只耳朵怎么样。反正他从来不听任何人讲话。少一只也不会怎么样。”Keith倚在浴室洗手台上连哄带骗地说。当Keith离开护送他们的某个新同盟回家时，Lance给他留了个小“惊喜"。早些时候Keith回到了红狮机库，却被一堆紫色的黏着物体淋了满头。那堆不知道是什么的东西很快就粘上了他的头发和身体。而他现在正在试图说服Shiro允许他实施血腥报复。

 

“你不能打残你的队友，宝贝。我们需要他。如果你想要复仇，应该想一些有创意的方法。”Shiro一边说一边在放热水。见到Keith窘况的他也笑了，等到终于笑够，他自愿前来帮助对方清理干净。而Keith差点一气之下将他拒之千里。

 

“我可以让他残得很有创意。”Keith望着水位不断上升，语气一挑。他们的浴缸极其巨大，可以十分轻松地容纳三个成年男子。不过这也很合理，考虑到过去曾有各种体型的外星生物使用过这些房间。

 

Shiro哼了哼，“还是不行。脱吧。水放好了。”Shiro关上水喉，上下打量着对方，“还是说你要我帮你？”他问道。

 

“我自己来就好了。”Keith说，扯下衣裤扔在地上一堆。奇怪的是，Shiro的目光竟然没有盯在他裸露出来的肌肤上。一开始他的伴侣主动提出帮忙时，Keith还以为他们会在淋浴间里来几发。而他现在极其失望，这里只有他一个人脱了衣服，“为什么要泡澡？”Keith说着边倾身试了试水温。身后的Shiro捡起他丢下的衣物扔进洗衣篮里。这个洁癖。水温正好，温热但不至于太烫，是他喜欢的温度。

 

“如果想把这些洗掉，你要先泡一会水。”Shiro说。的确，这样他之后只用再冲掉剩余的残留物就行了。

 

但还有一个非常重要的问题他没问，“这些泡泡是怎么回事？”整个浴缸上覆盖着一层几英寸厚的白沫。Keith甚至都不知道Shiro哪里搞来这些材料的。是Coran给他的，还是他趁他不注意偷偷去了趟太空集市？

 

Shiro朝他露出了个傻不拉叽的笑容，“哦那些啊，我只是觉得你粘上它们会像猫咪一样可爱。”他大笑着躲开Keith朝他泼来的水和肥皂，“好啦，好啦，宝贝儿，”Shiro把Keith双腿离地抱起来，“行啦，”他轻轻将Keith泡进水里，“乖乖待在这里，弄湿你的头发。我再去拿些东西。”

 

“好哇，你走吧，再次永远离我而去，负心汉。”Shiro笑看对方入戏太深，亲了亲他的鬓角才离开浴室。

 

对方离开视线之后，Keith便开始他的洗头大业，如何在不把泡泡弄到脸上的同时把头发浸到水下。他发现这项任务比想象中难，虽然这些轻薄柔软的泡泡看上去跟一般的没有两样，但不管Shiro是用什么搞的，反正不是会是寻常的洗浴泡沫材料。这不会带来爱情也不会变成金钱的东西。他合起掌，它们便从他双手间挤了出去。他很庆幸最后的清洗工作是交给Shiro的。

 

“好呀，又回来了。”Keith抬头，年长的Alpha确实带着一个满满当当的箱子回来了，里面的东西他这个角度看不见。不知怎地对方脱掉了自己的灰色上衣，但还穿着背心。Keith不介意多看对方的身体两眼，但他更情愿Shiro继续把衣服脱光，然后进浴室浴缸里和他一起鸳鸳浴。

 

“你拿了什么？”Keith坐起身来，Shiro坐在他对面的浴缸边缘。前者移到浴缸边上，好瞄一眼箱子里面有什么。

 

“洗发水、肥皂、洗护用具，还有，噢！这个！”Shiro脸上傻笑了起来。他将一个绿绿的塑料东西举起来给Keith看，这应该是他曾经听说过的一种Altea水怪的样子，但也有可能只是一坨画出眼睛和牙齿的奇怪物体，“这是只橡皮鸭呢！”Shiro激动地说，而Keith困惑地望着他，“我那天跟Coran聊起人类入浴时会用的东西，”Keith真心好奇这种话题是怎么被提起的，“当我谈到橡皮鸭时，他突然很兴奋说Altea人也有类似的用当地水生生物做的玩具。很明显，这一只是Coran一直以来最喜欢的玩具。他说他不要了，所以我们可以拿来用。”Shiro将玩具扔进水里，然后开始将它往Keith那边拨弄，笑得像地主家的傻儿子，还一边哼着《大白鲨》的主题曲。他的伴侣已经退化成了五岁儿童。

 

“哦那还真是百年难得一见。”Keith挑起眉毛叹了口气。他夺过Shiro手上的玩具挤了两下。哦，出气孔在嘴巴那吗。Hmmmmm，他有主意了。Keith将这东西压到泡泡下面令它充满水。他快速瞟了一眼，Shiro正在箱子里翻找，并没有注意到他的动作。当Shiro从箱子里拿起了什么东西时，Keith端起了他这回合的武器。Shiro抬起头的瞬间，Keith就挤了下去。同一时间，一束水柱射向Shiro，而一道亮光闪瞎了Keith的眼。Shiro惊吓得语无伦次，而Keith也在尽力眨眼消去眼前的光斑。

 

等Keith能看清了，Shiro正在用他那可怜的狗狗眼望着自己湿掉了的背心。Keith差点为他感到自责，直到他注意到Shiro手上的东西。这是Coran最喜欢的记录仪之一，上面浮动的是一个Keith的影像。他的头发上沾着许多泡沫，一些还滑下来到他斑斑紫点的身体上。手上拿着的玩具清晰可见。

 

Keith突然猛扑向那个小盒子。而Shiro用他那Galra手臂将对方按住塞回浴缸，一直压着直到自己把记录仪安全地放在了洗手台上。“Shiro，我发誓。如果你让其他人看到这张照片，我就把你做了，管你是不是我伴侣。”Keith威胁道。

 

“啊，宝贝儿，”Shiro将对方拽到池边，磨蹭着对方的侧脸，不管自己的头发是否也会粘上泡沫，也不顾Keith瞪着他的样子，“但是你那么可爱。为何不昭告天下。”

 

“Shiro。”Keith低吼，轻咬着正笑着的年长Alpha的鼻子。

 

Shiro做作地叹了一口气，“好吧，一个艰难的决定，我会把你可爱的证明留着自己观赏。”Shiro轻啄了一口对方的脸蛋，“现在继续泡你的头发。等我们把它再弄湿点，看看能不能用洗发水把那些东西洗掉。”Keith退后开来。看清了Shiro蹭完他之后自己的头发也多了那么多白沫，Keith就笑了起来。活该。

 

当他沉入水中，水温还是如刚放进去的一样温热。显然某种物尽其用的Altea科技使浴池的水在使用者允许之前都不会冷掉。真想给第一个想出这个点子的人加鸡腿。Keith在一片温热中慢慢放松。Shiro的人类手臂撑在浴缸边缘，托着腮看Keith浸泡在水里，右手慵懒地搅动着水。Keith这边可以感觉到对方动作带来的细微电流。两人一片安宁。也难怪过了一会儿他的眼皮便阖上了，昏昏欲睡。

 

他的肩膀被人摇了摇，Keith睁开眼。Shiro低头对他微笑着，毫不掩饰其中的宠溺感。Keith坐起来，水从他的头发顺着后背倾泻下来。皮肤暴露在寒冷的空气中让他打了个颤，赶紧缩回水里保存那份珍贵的热量。Shiro“啵”地一声打开了洗发水瓶子，并将其中的液体挤了一些到手上，“能靠在我这儿吗宝贝？”Shiro指了指自己跟前问道。Keith很感谢这个浴缸的大尺寸，让他侧坐着也只需要让膝盖露出水面就合适了。“谢谢合作。”Shiro说。

 

Shiro在他发间的手指似有魔力。那一块块黏连的东西在对方的伺候下三两下就被弄掉了。他从Keith的刘海有条不紊地整理到后颈，期间还额外地轻挠按摩着Keith的头皮。简直美上天。如果不是有些冷，Keith会很乐意坐在这里让Shiro一直做下去，直到他被水泡成一块巨型梅干。他的肩膀被拍了一下。“坐起来一下。”Shiro轻声说。Keith坐起来，Shiro抽出一只手拿过花洒用温水帮对方把洗发水洗掉。关上水后他又敲了敲Keith。Keith重新躺回浴缸边，Shiro又挤了点护发素、继续按摩。这触感让Keith愉快地呼了口气。他们继续做了一段时间，长到比任何借口可言都长。不知何时开始，Shiro开始把玩起了他的头发，看看他能弄出什么稀奇古怪的造型。

 

“对镜头笑一个，宝贝。”他没注意到Shiro什么时候又从洗手台上拿回了记录仪，现在正举在他头上。由于Shiro的按摩已让他的心情进入舒缓模式，他便没有把那个万恶的盒子给淹了，而是在闪光灯亮起时微微笑了一下。一秒钟后显现的照片看上去拍得还不错。泡沫遮住了他的胸脯以下部分，现在别提他的头发，但挨着他身后的快乐的Takashi简直是甜美的化身。他在考虑要不要偷一份照片放在红狮里了，她可不会嘲笑他太过。

 

“再坐起来一下，我现在帮你弄一下其他部分。”

 

Keith夸张地抱怨了一声坐起来。Shiro充耳不闻，从箱子里拿出洗澡巾和沐浴皂，Keith都在想他究竟是随手拿来的这些东西，还是早就预谋好了的。伴侣的心，海底针。对方拿来的肥皂闻起来很甜，像是棉花糖的味道。他敢肯定，这些东西绝对不是他们浴室原本有的。

 

“其实，剩下的我可以自己来。”Keith说。让Shiro帮他洗头是一码事，Shiro的手法比Keith自己弄的舒服得多。但再这样下去他就会觉得自己变成了一个需要被照顾的小孩子了。

 

“那我现在做什么？”Shiro问。他伸向Keith的手停在半途。

 

“你负责站在一旁貌美如花。”Keith建议道。Shiro噘了噘嘴，但还是在Keith伸手要时把毛巾递了过去。一个成年人不应该因为没能帮Keith搓澡就那么沮丧，况且他本来就没有深入下一步的打算。毕竟，没有必要为了避嫌而不去享受日常生活的乐趣，就算他这行为有点像怪蜀黍。“如果你手上还有毛巾，可以来帮我擦背。”Keith提议。Shiro振奋了起来，跑去他们浴室的橱柜里寻找毛巾。

 

两个人一起把那紫色的黏物弄掉要比一个人快得多，但是就不如之前清理头发时那么有趣了。清理完后，Shiro的手指仍在Keith背上流连。他没有触摸什么敏感部位，只是将手指沿着Keith湿润的肩膀滑到他手臂上罢了。这种简单无妄图的触碰感觉很好，所以Keith也没有出言反对。也许甚至慢下来给Shiro更多的机会。

 

最后Keith站了起来，而Shiro赶在他之前把花洒拿走，于是他又无事可做了，而他笑嘻嘻的伴侣则在帮他把剩下的泡泡冲掉。Shiro在他肩膀上披了条毛巾之后把他抱了起来，那条毛巾再次把他圈粉了，真是又柔软又暖和。不管是哪位大神设计了这间浴室，他一定是和Keith一样厌恶寒冷。

 

Shiro把他放在铺有毛巾的洗手台上。很明显，他是不打算让Keith自己做任何事了。Shiro将Keith肩上的毛巾拿起帮他擦拭头发。Keith，他又不笨，可以猜出事情的走向。等Shiro帮他擦完脖子和肩膀，他就扒住了大个子Alpha的头发将他的脑袋拉到自己的高度。他的气味已经和其他东西一起被洗掉了，不过用Shiro的颈部稍微摩擦一下他的气味腺能让它再次开始分泌。Shiro保持姿势没动，直到他们重新闻起来像一对伴侣。

 

“就不能好好坐着让我来宠坏你吗，哼？”Shiro对他哼哼，继续擦干Keith的腰部和双腿。因为Shiro一直微笑着，所以Keith还不觉得他的话惹人烦。

 

“如果遂了你的意，那我就什么也做不了了。你会把我像残疾人一样抱过来抱过去。”Keith说。低头看到的Shiro正跪在他两腿之间帮他擦脚，噢，这样的Shiro如何不是一副美景呢。

 

“你只是嫉妒你抱不动我。”Keith呼了一巴掌在那个自鸣得意的家伙的脑袋上。“而且，我不会什么都不让你做的。打情骂俏、开机甲什么的都由你。”Shiro在对方其中一边膝盖上留下一个告别吻之后才站起来。

 

“那么你基本上只会让我做那些你认为性感的事了。”Shiro对他在驾驶舱里的英姿很感冒，过去几次在某些有趣的场合里对方已经表现得很明显了。

 

“对。”Shiro甚至不打算反驳。他将Keith抱下洗手台，而Keith将双腿缠上了Shiro的腰。

 

Shiro果断地带着对方走出了浴室，“我可以假定你已经计划好了今天下午剩下的时间要干什么了？”Keith问。他有几分希望计划里有“床”这个字。

 

“嗯哼，”Shiro点点头，他们往衣柜走去，“给你拿件衣服，然后找个地方亲亲抱抱。”

 

“抱抱？”他审视着Shiro的脸确认他有没在开玩笑，但对方的表情确实不像。他发誓Shiro是这个星系里唯一一个抱着自己光溜溜的伴侣却只想抱在一起蹭蹭的Alpha。

 

“抱抱。”Shiro一本正经地回答。

 

“你知道泰迪熊的维护成本比伴侣要低得多吧。”Keith摆着臭脸说。

 

“但它们没有那么好闻，”Shiro用鼻子凑近对方脖子，深吸一口以示强调，然后他又退回来望着对方的眼睛，“而且睡着之后也没那么可爱。”对方的脸上是那种溺爱的表情，那种当他称Keith为美人时流露的表情。

 

Keith羞得挪开了视线，“记录仪还在浴室里，”他说，对对方刚才的话题避而不谈，“我不想自己又是被闪光灯亮醒的。”这已经不是第一次了。他不知道Shiro到底需要多少张他的睡颜照片，但那答案很可能是永远不够。

 

“这可不好说。”Shiro莞尔一笑。

 


	20. 你确定吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro打电话告诉他妈妈，自己和Keith要结为伴侣了。但对方却不如他预想地那样高兴。

Shiro挂断电话，垂头丧气。他父母翻脸简直比翻书还快。他拨出电话时是那么高兴，激动于他母亲将会第一个得知Keith接受了他的求偶并成为了他的伴侣。他们的对话仍完整地在他耳里回荡。

 

**“妈！你一定不相信，我即将获得伴侣了！”**

**“真的？怎么样的？你什么时候开始考虑这么重要的事了？”**

 

这本该是给他的第一个警告。他的父母明明知道他已经和Keith交往一年了，因此根本不可能再去问他伴侣会是谁。但当时心花怒放的他并没有注意到。

 

**“Keith，妈，还记得我跟你说过的吧。Keith Kogane。那个比我小一届的Alpha，长相俊俏而且驾驶技术绝不输我的那个？我求偶之后他答应了。我们即将成为伴侣了！”**

**“哦。”**

 

就是一个“哦”，没有其他了。对方沉默了好长一段时间，Shiro不得不检查一下手机是不是断线了。

 

**“妈？你还在吗？”**

**“亲爱的，我在呢。Takashi，你真的想好了吗？成为伴侣……可跟普通交往不一样。这千万着急不得。”**

**“我们已经交往一年了。这可称不上着急了，妈。而且，你和爸爸也只交往了一年啊。”**

**“我知道，知道，但这不同。我觉得你还没有看清楚这对你未来的意义。亲爱的，你要的是家庭。Keith这小伙子，你跟他玩玩就算了。他可给不了你想要的。”**

 

这次换Shiro沉默了。他完全没料到父母会质疑他在这方面的选择。他们对他一向管教严格，这是当然的了，教会他如何维护好个人形象，如何圆滑待人。或许，他们是经常谈到过怎样一个好的Omega会为他的未来生涯增色，但他们自己也是A/A夫妇啊！他们还和各种人一起嘲笑那些歧视O/O配对的极端保守主义。他真的，没想到会这样，这太让他猝不及防了，他一时半会也无法消化。

 

**“妈，我爱他。我想用余生与他为伴。”**

**“因此放弃生育自己的孩子吗？Takashi，你听，我不是叫你和他分手。你们可以继续在一起并完成学业。但你在这个时候真的不该考虑伴侣的事。”**

**“可是——”**

**“另外，你得记得我们在讨论的是谁。Anna和我讲过这个孩子。行走的麻烦、态度不端，她说。就算他有子宫，他真的是那种会在你身边扶持你的人吗？猜猜他再过多久就会让你蒙羞？真的，你该想想做什么能对你们都好，别把他看得太重。”**

 

他挂断了，身影沉没在宿舍的阴影里。他呆滞地盯着天花板，其间她打来了两次电话还发了一条短信，但他都没心情点开。他没法再在这里待下去了。Shiro浑浑噩噩地抄起钥匙和外套。留下了手机离开了房间。

 

离他之前从Keith宿舍出来才不到一个小时。对方应该还醒着。

 

Shiro小心地放空自己的思想，走过那熟悉的走廊。他来到目标门前，没让任何人抓住盘问他为什么要在这么接近门禁的时刻外出。Shiro敲敲门，不到几秒钟门就打开了，他都没时间担心对方是否已经上床了或有事出了门。

 

“Shiro？”Keith站在门口，瞠目担忧状，“你没事吧？”

 

“Keith，”Shiro哽咽道，“能、能抱我一下吗。”一双温暖的臂膀毫不犹豫地搂住了他，将他按在自己肩膀上埋在令人舒心的气味里。Shiro哭了出来。

 

 


	21. 这还不够明显吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等待城堡来接应的Keith和Lance在打发时间。Keith发觉Lance不知怎的漏掉了一个关于他的很重要的认知。

发情期一般一年来三次左右。具体差异还要看个体，以及与他们相伴的人、心理压力和其他环境因素。考虑到他们作为一个在外星飞船上时刻备战的紧密小队，Lance的发情期在错误的时候发生似乎情有可原。

 

但是当他们正和一个外星皇室谈判时，Lance初情的气味突然释放出来还是让人心神一乱。Keith申请了暂停，把Lance拖回了宾客休息室。他们通过并肩作战建立了朋友一般的亲密关系，而朋友是不会让对方对着他本无兴趣的对象散发“我很有兴致”的荷尔蒙的。

 

他最开始的打算是，留下Lance在房间处理自己的烂摊子，而他回去继续谈判。这个星球上只有他们两个在，而城堡原计划两天之后才来接他们。仅仅因为Lance身体不适，没必要让他也陪着无所事事或者呼叫城堡提前来接。他是Voltron的二把手，他能自己完成谈判。

 

但他需要重新考虑一下了，因为当他踏出Lance的休息室时，竟发现其中一个Alpha公主尾随着他们过来了。她没有说什么很出格的话，只是询问了一下蓝色骑士的身体状况，但总感觉不对。这使他不由地回想起自从他们降落到这颗星球，除了某人的伴侣之外几乎没见到几个Omega。而且他也没看到有哪些真正立于权位的Omega。也许是他多疑了，这宇宙中没有哪个人会蠢到袭击Voltron的骑士，不管那个骑士是什么性别。但他还是做出了执行决策。

 

Keith对公主致歉，说Lance比他起初预测的病得还重，然后他走回房间带走了那个Omega。蓝色骑士可以待在他的狮子里，待在太空中，由他和红狮亲自守卫，直到城堡来接人。然后让其他人来完成谈判。

 

“兄弟，我好无聊。陪我玩嘛。”Lance的声音噼啪透过红狮的通讯器传来。Keith开始思考，如果他当初没带对方上来而只是在宾客休息室门口挂上一个大锁，是不是足够安全。

 

“你自己玩去。”Keith说。他不喜欢闲聊。尤其不喜欢对方沉醉在自身的荷尔蒙中、说出一句话半句都不知道在说什么的情况下跟他聊天，“关上通讯器去打飞机什么的干啥都好。”他提议。

 

“神马！”Lance一听马上激愤地大叫出来，“我天，不要，驾驶舱算是公用设施吧。”

 

“又怎样？我和Shiro都试过了。”在要塞的那些日子里，他和Shiro还真的在驾驶舱里“驾驶”过。他很想知道Lance得知他们以前常在他们训练的模拟舱里做某事会是什么反应，“又没有条条框框限定不得在狮子里做爱。事后记得擦干净就好了。”

 

“你开玩笑吧，做那种事蓝狮会杀了我的。”蓝狮是所有狮子里面最温顺的一只了，他高度怀疑其不会因任何出格的事杀了Lance，就算是Zarkon也一样。

 

“我不太觉得她会介意。红狮和黑狮就不。”呃至少红狮不介意。Shiro不常对他讲起黑狮的想法，“最惨不过是刁难几句你的技术太差罢了。”

 

“红狮还对你的性生活有意见？”Lance问道，大吃一惊。Keith也不知道为什么。红狮有感觉，而且对他做的所有事都有意见。

 

“嗯哼，她是只有故事的狮，她总想和黑狮一较高下。因此她非常非常欣喜我让Shiro在这里跪下。”而我也非常非常喜欢让Shiro跪下，因此这是个双赢的计划。

 

Keith可以听到通讯器那边的Lance哽住了，“老兄！画.美.不.看！完了发情期结束前我都无法将这些画面从我脑海中抹去了。”Lance埋怨道。

 

“是你先问的！”Keith为自己辩护道，“而且，你才是那个在发情期意淫队友的变态。”Keith不是不知道自己和自己的伴侣时常误入他人的幻想。但是他也不想要被明文提醒。

 

“我现在欲求不满，你这样说了一大堆还指望我能想些啥？”虽然他厌恶认同对方，但Lance说的是有道理。在发情期的人们难以对其行为追究责任，其想法就更不用说了，“你根本没资格说我，如果你发情时听到别人谈论我和Hunk做你也会这样想。”

 

“我应该不会受影响。你们两个都不是我的菜。”他不是闻不到Omega信息素。只是它们对他没有作用。但是只要Shiro一勃起，Keith脑中大部分高级神经中枢便会瞬间爆炸。

 

“你是什么意思？”Lance听起来似乎被冒犯了，“我会让你知道我在要塞时有多么抢手。”

 

“我没有别的意思。”Keith试图解释，“你们俩不是我的菜。我对Omega无感。”

 

接着是长长的沉默。“等下，你是同性恋？”Lance悄悄问道。

 

“是啊？”Keith回答。他以为他的Alpha专一取向已经表现得很明显了。

 

“你怎么不早点告诉我！”Lance大喊，Keith不得不调低音量保护听力，“这让四处撩你的我成了个傻子。”

 

“你撩过我？”在Shiro与对方谈过之前，Lance曾经对他的伴侣表示过明显的兴趣，但他怎么不知道这个Omega也用过同样的眼神看自己。

 

“呃现在没有了，是以前在要塞的时候。”Lance解释道，“天，我还以为我自己有什么问题呢，你老是直接忽略了我的暗示。”

 

“你在要塞时撩过我？”他怎么会没有注意到。Lance的调情总是像拆迁球一样轰动。他还以为这类蹩脚的调戏自己都能注意到呢。

 

“是啊，毕竟你有种神秘孤独又酷酷拽拽的感觉。”Lance似在说着一件显而易见的事，而Keith却第一次听说，“告诉别人你不好这口会死吗？”

 

“我不知道还有人不知道啊？”Keith有点不确定地说。他能怎么办，挂着一个徽章写着“我是基佬”？

 

“等着吧，等Hunk来了，他也会和我一样惊讶的。”Lance打包票。但Keith却不以为然。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 其他人都知道。Lance又是最后一个知道的。


	22. 冷暖自知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一处系统故障把Shiro和Pidge困在了一间房里。他们聊天打发时间直到系统修好。

“Pidge，别去。”Shiro说，赶在小小只骑士碰到门之前抓住她夹在胳膊下。

 

“我可以的！只要跑得快我们就安全了。”Pidge大叫，在他的手下蹬腿挣扎着。

 

Shiro把她抛在火炉前，自己站在了对方与门之间，以防她又想做什么尝试，“走廊只有零下70度。你在那待一会儿就会冻伤的。在这等吧。Coran会修好系统，然后你才可以安全地出去。”Shiro用上了他那长官语调说。

 

“我本来可以的。”Pidge没好气地说，但她没再表现出任何下一步的意图。

 

Shiro走近了炉边一点，坐下了，“也许可以，但是比起为这种耐心等一会儿就能解决的问题冒险，你明显更重要。”他解释道。他似乎每天都要给除Hunk以外的所有骑士解释一通他们的生命有多宝贵。

 

“好吧，”Pidge叹了口气，蜷起膝盖用手臂环住，“那既然不去拼一波逃生，我们还能做什么？”

 

“聊天？”Shiro提议道，“你最近忙于研发Rover 2.0，我们都没什么机会说说话。”Shiro朝她友善一笑。这是常用于使害羞的学员敞开心扉的笑容。

 

“聊什么？”她问，“最近发生趣事时你都在场啊。”

 

“不如聊聊你和Lance现在在策划着什么吧？”他见过他们搬着装满物资的箱子在城堡里来回奔走，但一直没机会问他们要用来干什么。

 

“情人节派对吗？”她问，下巴支在膝盖上，“我是说差不多像听起来这样吧。Lance发觉节日快要来了，于是便缠着我和Hunk一起装饰派对。那天Keith估计会和你一起过吧，因此这个派对其实只是让Lance找借口再去撩Allura然后败兴而返，Hunk有借口吃更多点心，而我大概会跟Rover什么的一起自拍吧。”最后一句话含糊不清。Pidge是觉得自己被冷落了吗？

 

“你听起来并不为派对感到高兴。有什么心事吗？”Shiro问。他已经对问题所在有所臆测了，只要回想一下自己在这个年纪时的假期里混进了一群情侣之中就可以想象出那种感觉。但是让这个最年幼的Alpha将心事说出口，吐出胸中这口气会对她有好处。

 

Pidge怀疑地注视着他，“不准笑哦。”

 

“保证。”Shiro安抚道。

 

Pidge移开视线转而盯着炉子，“Lance成天都在追求Allura或甚至其他勉强闻起来有点像Alpha的生物，你和Keith有彼此了，就连Hunk也对Shay有某种感情，但是却没有人对我有任何兴趣。”Pidge埋进膝间更深了。

 

Shiro再靠近了一点点，他知道年轻的骑士们都喜欢他的接近，这会感到安逸。也许是在他们天性中因为感觉有个最强壮的Alpha在保护他们而安心吧。不过，如果他在他伴侣面前这样标榜自己，估计会被Keith挑战的。“你有喜欢的人吗？”他问。他没有发现她对谁有特别注意，但这种事一般都是很隐蔽的。

 

“没，没对谁特别有感觉。只是……”Pidge叹气，“有一天Lance说我让他想起了自己的妹妹，而Hunk也表示同感。他们不把我看作和你、Allura甚至Keith一样的Alpha。我对他们而言只是一个没有性吸引力的小孩子。我知道自己不是最强壮、不是最高大的。也许也不会像一些Alpha一样四处咆哮作威四方，但我喜欢的也是Omega。我还有成长的空间。我不想被排除在外。”她做了个丢掉垃圾的动作。

 

唉呀，这是他不太会解决的那少数问题之一。他从来没有因不受人瞩目而烦恼。但他还是得尽力帮助对方。Pidge已经说出口了。她会想得到建议，“首先，你不是没有性吸引力。我曾见过你在实验测试结果不理想时的咆哮。任何见了此景仍说你不是Alpha的人要不是瞎了、聋了，就是脑袋进水了，”Pidge抬起眼帘，他可以看到对方眼里重新燃起希望的火星，“第二，有时候朋友也会被一叶障目。你富有激情、积极努力，全身投入在拯救你家人的任务中。”这些都是她需要牢记的事实，“有些人会因此认为你除了嘴上经常谈到的人之外都没有兴趣。但这不是你的错，也不是你的行为的错，”Shiro轻轻将手搭在她肩上，“但是有时候人们需要一些提示才能看清问题。如果你想帮助他人看清，你可以不时随意地提起某些你认为很可爱的人。虽然这样插进谈话可能会有点尴尬，但是这样子就算最迟钝的朋友也会有所察觉。”他还要致力确保Pidge不要被分类到小朋友那一桌。确保大家在谈话中都把她当作一名真正的Alpha去尊重。而且如果他提一下，Keith也会来帮忙的。

 

Pidge突然扑过来抱住他，把他都撞岔了一口气，“谢谢你，Shiro。”她说完放开他。

 

在Shiro回答之前，城堡的通讯器响起了，“系统已修复完毕，大家可以自由行动了。”Coran的声音这样回荡着。

 

等他回过身来，Pidge已经打开门离开了。

 

 


	23. 嗨你妈逼躺下睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你以为Keith是小两口中最难侍候的病人。那你可就大错特错了。

“Keith，我的裤子呢？”Shiro在衣柜里翻找着，回头面向他伴侣不悦地问。但他流露的威胁感两秒钟后便被咳嗽给破除了。

 

Keith不为所动地挑起一边眉毛，他还躺在他俩的床上，用一边手肘撑起脑袋，“做什么？据我所知，卧病在床的人并不需要那些衣物。”他说，得意地笑笑。

 

“吃饭呢？”Shiro提问，他十分肯定他们会允许他在康复期吃东西，“我觉得大家都不会想看我穿着内裤走去厨房吧。”吃完然后他也许可以去舰桥看看Galra活动的最新报告。这不用消耗多少体力，也不算违背Coran的医嘱了。

 

Keith坐直身，双腿交叉，“Hunk答应在你好一点之前都会把我们的餐点送到房间里来。如果你想要些餐前甜点，我可以帮你去拿。”Keith说完，拍了拍身旁的垫子，“快回来躺好。今天不准你工作，接受在床上度过一天的现实吧。”

 

Shiro最后扫了一眼他的衣物，然后关上衣柜的门回到Keith身边。“看，也不是很糟吧？”Keith在Shiro躺下在他旁边时说。与那不知什么时候染上的挥之不去的病痛相比，床简直舒服到不行。“你总是想抱抱，现在你可有什么都不做赖着我的理由了。”Keith说着，半个身子趴在对方身上，双腿与对方的缠在一起，头枕在Shiro胸口上。Shiro伸出双手搂住小个子Alpha的腰。

 

这很美妙。尽管他鼻塞着无法闻到伴侣的气味，但和Keith贴在一起的时光总是十分惬意。他觉得自己应该可以休息一会儿，但随即又想到，“但是Galra不会因为我得感冒而停歇。我是真的需要知道我骑士制服的下装在哪。”

 

Keith叹了口气，挪挪将下巴支在Shiro胸口，望着对方，“没藏得很远。如果我们遭到袭击，我会把它拿出来。但现在宝贝，你需要睡眠，带病工作只会让你恢复得更慢。”Keith说，扭着抽出一只手抚弄了下Shiro的头发。

 

Shiro不喜欢将自己的应战准备交托在他人手上，连Keith也不行，但他知道争吵下去也不会有什么好处。而当Keith认为自己正在做对Shiro有益的事情，这时的他比一堵砖墙还难推倒。加上，塞着鼻子咆哮只会让对方笑场。“好吧。”他说。那他就这么躺着，因流鼻涕而放弃职责。不过——

 

“你的平板我也藏起来了，不用费心了。”Keith似能读心。

 

“在床上读报告又不费力。”Shiro抱怨道。真是，他是个病患又不是伤患。

 

“不行。你需要真正的休息，而不是俯卧着再积攒压力。”Keith重新在Shiro胸前躺好，说。然后对方又思考了几秒，“那，不如这样。你闭上眼睛小睡至少一个小时，然后我把平板还给你。”Keith跟他谈条件。

 

Shiro心想，作为一个成年人的他不应该为讨回自己的所有物而约法三章，但这可能是目前最好的解决方法了。“说话算话。”他警告道。如果Keith食言，那他不管有没穿裤子都要去舰桥上工作了。而城堡的其他人估计都会尴尬地躲一边吧。

 

“行的，只要你能做到。”Keith答应了。

 

Shiro盯着天花板，努力想要睡着。真是说的比做的容易。他是真的累了，但他的脑子就是停不下来。每当他放松到快要睡着时，一个关于他怎么安排骑士们训练的想法便会侵入脑海，要不就是想着Lotor的新诡计，或者是如何招揽更多的同盟。他宁愿自己马上去处理这些事，都会比他干躺在这里脑补简单得多。

 

Keith似乎没有那些烦恼。他呼吸平稳，肌肉放松，仿佛这个世界的安危与他无关。真可爱，但是，“你知道，这样待着你会被我传染的。”

 

沮丧的Keith发出了小狗崽子一样的呜声，“我不陪着你你是不会待在床上的，”他咕哝道。Shiro在想自己也没那么坏吧。“再说，如果我生病了，你就能一边用所有的几张被子把我裹起来，一边戏说着我的可爱。这正好是你最喜欢做的爱好。现在快睡。”

 

“好吧，到时候你难受地病倒了可别怪我没提醒过你。”Shiro哼道。

 

Keith从自己捂暖了的窝里坐起来，两只前臂支在Shiro脑袋两边好撑在他上方，他低吼着露出了牙齿，“我对天发誓，Shirogane。你再不睡我就药了你。”

 

Shiro用手指点了一下对方的鼻尖。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> Shiro才是最难伺候的人。


	24. 珍爱生命远离毒品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次外交任务中，Shiro误食了某种药物，这对他的注意力造成了影响。

尖牙，好锋利的尖牙。那只满口利刃的蓝色小东西还想接近他，Shiro低吼了起来，激活了右臂以示强调。他站立起来，想以高度警示那只生物他比它体型要更大更危险。但是他眼前一花，眩晕感又让他跌坐回地上。没事，那他也可以这样迎战。Shiro又吼叫了一声，使那只东西往回急撤了几步。很好。

 

大门传来哗啦打开的声音，那只尖牙的东西突然急促地呼呼乱叫了起来，让他注意到两个新的到访者。其中一个是同样的蓝色生物，另一个则是个高挑、黑发的，美人。“Shiro！”天使发话了，他跑进房内跪在他身旁。Keith。热情的、温柔的、俊美的、他的，Keith。他靠向触碰着他脸颊的有力的手掌，让鼻子贴近腕部那安心亦有归属感的气味。“你会好起来的。”让这句带来安宁的话传遍他全身吧。

 

但是，当他瞄到那长牙齿的蓝球悄悄靠近他们并即将碰到Keith时，Shiro先采取了行动。他抓住小个子的Alpha，强行把他拖到身边远离那个生物。Keith惊呼了一声。Shiro呲牙咧嘴，将激活了的右臂举在他们与那生物之间。这是他的伴侣。他的。在那蓝色的东西敢碰到他前，他就会把它打成肉酱。

 

Keith在他掌下扭动，挣开了自己的手臂，然后伸手握住对方手腕。Shiro没办法，只好关闭激活的手臂以防烫伤对方。“Shiro，住手。”Keith不悦地叫嚷着。他不明白。为什么Keith要对他发火？“我们没有遇到危险。”Shiro在他的伴侣和那头尖牙怪之间来回扫视。他听到Keith叹了口气，“走开，我来处理。”对方命令道。

 

Shiro没能看到它们的离开，因为Keith的双手都捧在他脸上，将Shiro转向自己。他真有一双漂亮的眼睛。这种颜色他只在对方一个人身上看到过。如同宝石一般。

 

“金鱼的注意力，嗯？”Keith揶揄道。Shiro虽然不太晓得对方在讲什么，但他喜欢对方笑时双唇勾起的弧度。他吻了上去。Keith吃惊地笑了出来，接着往后退开。这声音真动听。他还想要听。他靠上去，想再吻对方。Keith喷了口气，挡下他胡乱的进攻。他那比自己小巧的手掌挡在Shiro嘴上阻止他，于是他转而亲向了那只手。他赢得了一阵吃吃的笑声，以及Keith轻快碰了他一下的唇。之后年轻的Alpha以令人羡慕的轻松动作一下就站了起来，重力似乎不像对Shiro一样与他作对。“起来，宝贝，我们换个比地板更舒服的地方去。”Keith一边说着，边向他伸出一只手。

 

前两次尝试都以他把Keith拽倒在身上告终。他喜欢坐在这里，但他的伴侣不配合让他有点小失望。但是最终，他们成功了。让Shiro开心的是，他发现直立的姿势让他能更方便碰到Keith美味的颈子。他吮上去的时候甚至没被赶开。Keith只是拉住他，带他慢慢穿过房间来到沙发前。

 

当他们来到目的地，Keith稍微一推，他就自动倒在了沙发上。沙发柔软舒适，可惜就是闻起来不是很好。Shiro轻柔地哼了一哼，向他的毕生挚爱伸出了手。Keith微微一笑，将对方推过去一点好挤进他身边。Shiro迅速用手臂圈住小个子Alpha，困住他，让他无处逃跑。他将鼻子埋进他伴侣蓬松的发间，满足地长叹一声。他的伴侣，就是他的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 在这整个事件中，Keith不介意将Shiro称为巨婴狗狗。


	25. 担忧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro最唯恐不及的噩梦发生了。他再次被Galra俘获并被迫战斗。不同的是，这一次有Keith和他一起。

Chapter 1

 

Shiro回头对那个将他推进牢房的警卫吼叫。这些混球们觉得派他上场厮杀然后又将他锁起来很好玩。如果不是忌惮他们装备优良、人手众多，他差点就想反抗了。让他们也尝尝为了别人的即兴而搏杀求生的乐趣。

 

警卫大笑起来，知道他只是虚张声势罢了。为一时泄愤而受惩罚不值得，所以他也只能看着他们摔上厚重的铁门扬长而去。

 

“Shiro？”是Keith，仿佛直接凭空出现一样。对方的双手轻扯他衣服上的破洞，那是惊险躲过敌人利爪而留下的。“你没事吧？”Shiro可以看到牢房里的其他人被勾起了注意力。那个刚从战场浴血归来的Champion，竟允许某人不经许可便触碰自己。他们的焦点集中在了Keith身上，默默把他看作一个潜在的弱点。

 

Shiro抓住对方手腕，从自己身上拉开，“我没事。”他几乎毫发无损。那些人甚至不用带他去治疗便将他拖回了牢房。但是，Keith却有伤。Shiro定睛在Keith微肿破裂的嘴唇上。他离开时还没有的。是警卫干的吗？不，那样会严重得多。他们击打犯人是有目的的，为了杀鸡儆猴。一定是其中一个犯人干的。“是谁？”Shiro拇指抚过那道伤痕。

 

他的意思表达得很明确了。Keith咬住牙关，瞪着对方，“我已经解决了。”Keith说，声音里有低低的吼声。他在挑战Shiro，想让他不敢再追究下去。这地点不合适。太多不友善的旁观者了。拥挤的牢房里没有隐私可言，但至少有些地方不是舞台的正中心。

 

他大步走起，没有放开Keith的手腕，拖着他也跟上。他走向牢房内人最少的区域，只此一眼就逼得原来盘踞在角落的人们退散了。他背靠着墙，拉上Keith到他身边。这意味很明显了。这是Champion和他伴侣的事，闲杂人等速速回避。

 

“是谁？”他又问了一次，声音仅略高于耳语。他不会放过任何伤害Keith之人。他对他而言太过宝贵了。

 

Keith从Shiro掌中挣脱，“我可以保护自己。”Keith生气地低声回应。

 

“我不是这个意思。”Shiro说，不小心有点太大声了。他看到附近一个外星人的耳朵感兴趣地转了过来。

 

“那你是什么意思？”Keith靠近他反驳道，他们脸庞相距不过一寸。

 

“你不应该——”Shiro刹住嘴。他不知道该怎么接下去。至少不知道怎么用语言表达。他只知道Keith根本不应该需要在这些囚徒和罪犯之间保护自己。他不应该存在于这里，就是这样。这个年轻的Alpha不应该见到这Galra牢房里的景观。

 

“事实是，”Keith慢慢讲道，“我不是小孩子。你别当我那样待我。”Shiro双颚紧咬，指甲掐进掌心，懊悔浮上心头。

 

“我没有认为你是个孩童，”Shiro也压低语调说，“我只是，只是……”Shiro瞟到一个犯人在悄悄靠近，想透过其他人吵闹的谈话声偷听他们的讲话。他朝那个靠过来的外星人低吼起来。这是他和他的伴侣的空间。他的。如果那个犯人够识货，就知道乖乖转头回到他原来的地方。

 

Keith也加入Shiro咆哮了起来，于是那名外星人便掉头逃窜了。Keith似乎把这视作了争执的结束。而Shiro，脑子里还一团乱麻，仍未找出一种能说明他想保护对方，但又不会侮辱这个Alpha的方式。所以当Keith坐下时，他也跟着坐下了。而他伴侣贴在身边的感觉，却不似原来应有的那么温暖。他的知觉不停提醒他现在这个处境有多糟糕。

 

在他上次被俘虏时，起码有一件事是令他欣慰的，那就是Keith在家还很安全。但现在他已经把他的伴侣拉进了地狱。对方还没被抓去决斗，但那也只是时间问题，不久后他的双手也会染上无辜之人的血液。他厌恶自己竟希望着这事发生。毕竟另一种结果，Keith第一次被带出牢房就再也不会回来，这结果他根本无法想象。

 

不知过了多久，小个子Alpha爬上Shiro的大腿，依偎着他的胸口打起了盹。但他自己却睡不着，无论他多努力。以前他可以在一堆潜在威胁的环绕下、在这种坚硬的地板上入眠，但后来在城堡里那一小段安逸的时光把他这份技能夺去了。每次他即将入睡，想象中某人在靠近他们的画面便又使他惊醒。

 

噩梦一般难熬，也正是因此，当真的有人靠近Keith时，Shiro醒着并发觉了。

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

他和Shiro第一次被扔进这间牢房时，那味道差点让Keith吐出来。无数恐惧中的外星人散发的腐朽气味浸进囚室的墙壁，发酵。恐惧、压力、焦虑，还有其他并不怡人的气味千百年来在这里堆积，直到那毒气与黯无光泽的金属融为一体。就连那用来清洗新囚犯的水管也无法洗去那气味。

 

而那之后情况也没有好转。Shiro的变化肉眼可见。那变化不是他警觉地绷起肌肉随时准备作战，也不是他平日的友好模式自动关闭不让他人有机可乘。那些只是生存的本能，Keith知道自己也在戒备着。Shiro真正的变化是关于Keith的。

 

他开始表现得越来越有占有欲，越来越有保护欲。仿佛Keith是一个一碰即破的花瓶，或是一个误入夜店的小姑娘。Shiro护卫着他，把他藏在墙角，对每个靠得太近的人吼叫。而当他也做了同样的事之后，对方只会变得很有进攻性。他爱他，用每一个细胞地爱他，但他们的关系从来不是单向的。

 

他不想打斗。他们孤立无援，身边围着一群或中立或极具敌意的外星人，而他希望他的伴侣能和他共同进退。但Shiro让这变得很不易，他坚持要站在他身前，而不是并肩。

 

他渴望在私密的地方舔伤口，撬开Shiro的硬壳与他好好谈谈，但这里绝没有这种条件。而今，他能做的只有在噩梦结束之前站稳脚跟，紧握住他的伴侣不放手。

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

“小的那只。”一个大个头的Galra警卫指着Keith和他伴侣所在的那个角落说。Shiro抱着他的手指都陷进了他腰侧，吼声在对方胸膛中震颤着。Keith用手肘用力怼了Shiro一下才让他放开自己。他不会让他的Alpha为此惹事。无论他们作何反应警卫都会把他带走的，Shiro没必要为此受伤。

 

“我会活下来的。”Keith小声说，捏了捏Shiro的手腕，然后走向囚室的入口。他无法再做出更多承诺了。他见过太多折损的、血淋淋的物体被拖回囚室，而第二天还符合能去“战斗”的条件。

 

门在他身后咣当关上了。一个警卫抓着他的上臂拖拽着他，完全无视了他的低吼以及他自身的行走能力。他被带着经过了无数囚室，各自关押着无数为了帝国的娱乐而被奴役的可怜生灵。但是直到他们登上了一台电梯，他才开始察觉他要去的可能并不是竞技场。奴隶们都被关在离角斗场入口很近的地方，以减少警卫押送斗士进场的麻烦。而他们已经上了十层楼了，看起来要去的是飞船内部的某处。

 

他们要带他去哪儿？难道那些巫师们那么快就对他有兴趣了？不像Shiro第一次被抓进来的时候，现在他已经不再只是一个微不足道的物种的个体样本了。他是红色骑士，也许有人想一窥他的能耐。他不想去想象他们具体会对他做什么。但他绝不会让他们如愿看到他的恐惧。

 

电梯门打开，他被拖进了一个比下层更漂亮的走廊。高耸的穹顶，常备无人机在一旁待命监视，就算这光洁的地面曾洒上血色，也应早就被擦除干净。这不是船上那巫婆的处所。

 

一扇华丽的大门被打开，Keith突然发现他正面对的是自Zarkon倒下之后Voltron最大的敌人。“您要的小只的人类囚犯，王子殿下。”Lotor微微笑着，轻蔑地挥走了警卫。那些人敬了个礼退下了。不幸的是，这并没有使他能单独和王子相处。潜藏散布在传达室里的还有一群全副武装的警卫和无人机。一对一的话，他可能还能幸运用牙撕开Lotor的喉咙，但以现在的人数差距，他被放倒之前能接近敌方就算走运的了。

 

他调整了一下肩膀，呲牙低吼着。他也许是被俘虏了，但他并没有认输。Lotor随意地朝他走了过来，如此不屑于对方的力量，甚至觉得没有必要展现他自己的。Keith低声发出了警示的咆哮。而Lotor却一笑置之，“看来被俘并没能改变你的举止。很好，我就喜欢你这种异常顽强的个性。”王子的一只手触碰到了Keith的脸庞，而Keith猛地一咬牙。管他多少警卫，只要Lotor敢碰他，他就会把对方那块肉咬下来。Lotor终于收到了他的警告，面孔愤怒地扭曲了起来，“管好你的嘴，”对方吼道，“不然本次谈话你就给我绑起来带上口枷。”

 

“那你先管好你自己的手。”Keith也吼了回去。这个王子要不是太蠢，要不就是身处在这群受他愚弄而恐惧的生物中太久了。哪有Alpha会任由Lotor予取予求却仍无动于衷。

 

Lotor抬起了手。Keith准备好格挡和反击了。他会尽可能地去抗争。但巴掌并没有打下来。怒气来得快镇定得也快。Lotor放下手，唇角勾起一个残酷的笑容，“有小道消息称Champion和红色骑士的关系非同一般嘛，”Lotor向一旁示意，一个警卫敬着礼上前，“不妨礼貌点当个文明人，或者我也可以把巫师们一直想要的Champion交给他们。”

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

Keith离开太久了。他竖耳倾听着，数着无人机巡逻的噼啪声计算过去的时间。无论是怎么样的比赛，他那不知所踪的伴侣参加的比赛都应该结束了。Keith他……他会不会？他闻到了血腥味，他自己的血。他低下头，自己的指甲已经在手掌中掐出了一个个渗血的月牙。他强忍着松开拳头。Keith一定会没事的。因此他也要照看好自己。他不能失去他这辈子最在意的事物。如果对方真的在第一场决斗中就战死了，那他的生命也将失去意义。他的伴侣一定会平安归来。孤寂，但是平安，而不是--不是……

 

牢房的大门吱地打开了。他抬起头看见Keith被推进了牢房。Shiro在门关上之前就跑上前，检查对方的伤势。没有，就连一颗经常会粘在囚服上的竞技场地上的沙子都没有。他抬起Keith的下巴，对方眼神中似乎少了点什么。他无法分辨，直到他闻到了一些东西。Keith身上有酒味。

 

“你去了哪里？”Shiro生气地低声问。他没有参加决斗。也不像被巫师们折磨过的那种精神损伤。在Shiro以为他死了的这段时间，他究竟可能待在什么地方，还是个可以喝酒的地方。

 

Keith迟缓地朝他眨眨眼，“没什么事，”Keith顺从地回答。遇上Shiro进攻性的表态，却没有报以抗拒的愤怒，“我们能先坐下吗？”被他扶着的Keith有点站不稳。他喝醉了。不像往常一样发怒，还醉了。这是怎么回事？Shiro不爽地低吼了一声。一条手臂搭起Keith把他带回他们的角落。

 

Keith几乎是整个倒在了地上。Shiro坐在他旁边，将小个子Alpha压在他和墙壁之间。他还是想知道答案，但他希望其他的囚犯尽量不要靠近他处于这种状态下的伴侣。Keith将脑袋靠在Shiro的肩膀上。有什么熟悉的气味萦绕在他的鼻腔。Shiro将鼻子抵近Keith的头发里狠狠一吸。陌生的酒精气味以及Keith本身的气味很强，但在那之下，更加浅淡的是，“为什么你身上会有Lotor的气味？”Shiro咆哮道。

 

Keith颤抖了一下，“没什么事，”Keith平静地重复，停顿了一下之后，“他想跟我聊聊。”Lotor想和Keith说话？为什么？一个想法，一闪而过，上次Lotor靠近Keith是……

 

“他做了什么？”他会找机会杀了那个王子。

 

Keith的手指和他的缠在一起，将他的手拉过来亲吻着指节，“没事的，晚餐、酒水，只是这些。”他说的也许是实话，因为现在他再怎么嗅也闻不到更多那人的气味了，但是洗去气味的方法有很多。

 

“Lotor不会无缘无故地将囚犯叫出牢房。”Shiro低声说，有人也许已经偷听到他们的话题了，但他不会让他们轻易得逞的。Keith叹了口气。而他过了一会儿才意识到对方不打算回答他，“Keith。”Shiro更贴近了对方。

 

Keith抬起头，乖巧地对他眨了眨眼睛，“我好累了。”他说。

 

“回答我的疑问。”他要知道那个王子想从他伴侣身上图什么。为什么他把他灌醉了之后又把他送回的囚室。以及是不是已经发生了什么。

 

“没什么事，”听到又是这一句的Shiro低吼了起来，这句话重复得越多越令人感到不安。“我要睡了。”Keith说，再次将头挨在Shiro的肩膀上。

 

“Keith，Keith！”无论他呼喊他的名字多少次，Keith都拒绝再和他说话。最后Shiro剩下的，是一个贴着他睡着的伴侣和一个未解的谜题。

 

\--

 

第二天一早，城堡便赶来营救他们了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 猜猜究竟发生了什么事。


	26. 如释重负

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 城堡将Shiro和Keith从Galra监狱里救了出来。现在他们需要好好化解监禁时期对他们关系造成的郁结。

Shiro又在啃咬他的气味腺了。他应该阻止他，不然过一会他就会觉得痛了。但是这是头一次对方的这种焦虑的行为竟让自己觉得安心。他们回到城堡之后，Shiro那种强制性的行为开始变回正常。就如他们本来的样子。

 

他们在Galra牢房里那阵子，一切都乱了套。他感觉仿佛陆地被从脚下抽走。他伴侣的压力大得他都能嗅出来，但对方并没有寻求沉浸于Keith的气味。他知道为什么。因为那里不是一个可以放下防备的地方，于是那些错位便不断地从内部啃食着他。

 

Shiro还在一旁骚扰着他的颈子以求慰藉，他们又躺在了两人的床上，这缓和了他原本不相信他们已经获救了的那部分情绪。他回家了，他和他的伴侣都安然无恙。Shiro不用再被迫参加决斗了，而Keith也得以逃出生天，不然……他猛抖了一下，但不是因为气温太冷。

 

Shiro的唇离开了他的肌肤。他不用回头便可知道那双灰色的眼睛正担忧地垂下打量着自己。Keith闭上眼，打算将脸埋进枕头中。他不想说话，他只想装作一切无事地与自己的伴侣躺在一起。这个要求很过分吗？

 

身后绕过他躯体的手臂收紧了，让他更贴近Shiro的胸膛，而他感觉到某物贴上了他的侧脸。一秒钟后他反应过来，Shiro在标记他。对方将自己的气味蹭到Keith的头发和脖子上，宣示他对伴侣的主权。他都没发现这正是自己需要的。他们的床，揉和的气味，以及Shiro胸膛贴着他背部起伏的触感。

 

他大可继续假装那近乎呜咽的声音是来自Shiro的，因为在担心他的状况。但他明白，就算他不会承认，那渴求的声音其实来自他自己。他的下巴被轻轻一咬，Shiro将他俩翻过来把Keith困在自己的身下。保护他不受外界侵扰。自被俘虏以来一直存在于他身上的紧绷感至今仍未散去。

 

“你知道我爱你对吧？”Shiro说话时，脸颊直接与他相贴，“我永远爱你，无论发生什么事。”Shiro接着说道。现在，他是醒着的。有时候他自己的心结会绕起一团，拧杀着他哪怕最小一块心灵碎片，但现在并不是往常那些他怀疑自己是否值得被爱的场合。

 

“我知道。”Keith低声说。Shiro正在创造某种谈话的机会，现在说出来总好过憋在心里。

 

“你什么都可以跟我说。无论是什么，之后我仍然爱你。”Shiro的脸贴得稍微更用力了一点儿，像是用以佐证他说的话。

 

“是关于Lotor的，对吧？”Keith叹了口气。这话题迟早都会被谈起。而令他惊讶的是，自从他在牢中拒绝了回答，Shiro便尽可能地忍住没有再提起来。

 

“你不必现在就讲，但你准备好后我随时奉陪。”不，Shiro有权知道。尤其是既然现在不用再担心对方的反应会令他自己受伤了。

 

“没什么事，”这次那声呜吼真的是来自Shiro的了，“至少不是你认为的那样。”他知道Shiro已经做好了最坏的打算，但为之重要的是事实并不是那样的，“他想和我说话，因为他是Lotor，他便做作地弄了一餐饭来款待我，并且坚持我至少应该礼貌性地喝完一杯。我并不知道那杯里是什么。”那是一杯血红色的饮料，装在一个明显是给平均身高七英尺的种族设计的高脚杯里。最后Lotor还在嘲笑他走不了直线。

 

“你身上有他的气味。”Shiro一边磨蹭着Keith一边说。仿佛他还能闻到Keith一回到城堡便马上洗掉了的味道，并试图用自己的气味盖过它。

 

“与肉体的事情无关，”用完餐之前Lotor都不愿谈论他到底想从Keith身上要什么，而后来他又坚持让他们边散步边谈。对方强行用手臂搂着步履不稳的Keith，而后者浑身鼓动着攻击的欲望，“他就是仗着我没法咬他所以蹭上来的。”Shiro没有问为什么对方不能攻击Lotor。他的伴侣太清楚Galra用来约束囚犯的各种手段了。

 

“那他想跟你说什么？”Shiro问。他刚刚一定沉默了太久了。

 

“他想让我加入他的后宫，”Shiro完全如他意料中地低吼了一声。Keith当时也同样回敬了对方，前提是听到针对自己的伴侣的威胁之前，“他说如果我不同意，他就会安排我们两个在决斗场里对战至死。”这种提议他还是人吗。他杀不了Shiro，也无法说服Shiro杀了他。他们要不双双因为违令战斗而被处决，要不就得永远活在亲手杀死自己伴侣的噩梦中。相比之下，成为被王子宠幸的性奴虽然可怕卑贱，但却是个相对占优的选项。

 

他身上Shiro的呼吸停滞了。他的伴侣一直害怕的噩梦就是这个情况。对方经常在夜里痛苦地醒来，把Keith摇醒，就为了亲眼确认他还活着而并没有血溅杀场。Keith脱出一只手挠了挠Shiro的耳背，“没事的。我不会让他那样对你。”Keith向对方保证。为了保得伴侣周全，他愿意接受王子给予的任何苦痛。

 

Shiro缓过气来了。“不，”Shiro低声说，“不，宝贝，不，告诉我你没有答应。他没有如愿吧？”对方又在设想最坏的情况了。

 

“没，我跟你说过。没什么事。他把我送回牢房里给我一晚上时间思考。”又是一个Lotor自认为这样他就不是宇宙第一人渣的把戏，仿佛他提出的要求Keith还有选择拒绝的余地。

 

“但是，你是准备答应的。”Keith默认了。Shiro也知道这是唯一可接受的选项，“如果我们没有得救，你就要去给他同意的答复。你打算什么都不告诉我就离开牢房，”Shiro嗓音激愤，用一只手臂撑起来看着Keith的眼睛，“留下一无所知的我，甚至连你的生死都不清楚。”

 

噢，他倒没考虑Shiro会认为他已经死了。但如果Keith没有回去，对方又能想到什么其他理由呢？没有别的了。但是，他还是做出了当下能做的最好的决定。“我不能告诉你，”Keith愤怒地低声说，仰躺过来好正面抬头瞪着Shiro，“你的行为会失控，”他能看出Shiro被戳中而体现出的细微颤抖，“如果我告诉了你，你会做出伤害自己的事。”

 

“我又不是无脑野兽，”他看见Shiro眼里一闪而过的受伤，“我能控制自己。我曾独自撑过了一年。”而这就是他的重点。他是Shiro的弱点，而Shiro之于他也是。攸关双方的事情发生时他们都软弱无力。

 

“如果你知道了Lotor的打算，当警卫来找我时，你会让我走吗。”Keith问，提起他所有的冷静。Shiro张开口，又闭上，他那大大的眼睛垂下来，然后痛苦地呜鸣了起来。Keith没错，他无法站在一旁眼睁睁地让他们把他的伴侣带走。“所以我才没有告诉你。”Keith翻身侧躺，看向别处。

 

Shiro保持撑着的姿势又过了一分多钟才躺下来，再次从背后抱住了Keith。理智地讲，他不应该生气。Shiro正陷在他自己最糟糕的地狱中，他怎么还能责怪他的行为呢。尤其是对方做过最过分的事，也不过是过度保护了囚室里自己最在意的事物而已。他应该表示理解，但他还是抑制不住那溃发的痛楚。

 

“我需要你，”既然麻烦都已经开了个头，不如全拖出来解决了吧，“我需要和人倾诉，但我又不可以跟你讲。”Shiro在他胸前的手握紧了，对方轻呼出一口气。他的脸色一定很难看，就像往常这种场合一样。

 

“你现在可以跟我说了，”Shiro轻轻讲道，“我会听着的。”就算在那时他也会的。对方完全可以反过头来揭穿Keith。说如果他真想倾诉，那当时在牢房里Shiro问起的时候就该说了，但是后者没有这样说，他甚至忽略了Keith指责他没有作为自己的支柱这样的气话。因为这是Keith所需要的，所以他只会作为一个倾听者，而这就是自己为什么爱他的原因。

 

“Lotor认为我很漂亮，”Keith终于说了出口。自从Lotor在餐宴上详尽地描述了一番自己的见解，这句话就在他的脑海里挥之不去。而由于王子清楚地表示了这属于不得体的行为，Keith就连反击的能力也没有了。“漂亮得像一个Omega。他说他能理解你为何会忽略更舒适的选择而挑了一个长得像我的人了。”无论他多么努力地掩饰，他无法否认他伴侣所具备的一些理想Alpha的生理特征都是他没有的。尽管他一直有锻炼，但是现在那圈着自己的手臂还是他的两倍粗。就算在Shiro还没经历角斗场的磨练之前也是这样。

 

Shiro气息一收，“宝贝，那不是真的，”这是他的伴侣，就算真的被现实打击到了，他也总能很快地安抚好伤痕累累的自尊，“你看起来才不像Omega，而且我和你在一起也不是为了你的外表。”

 

“但是你也说我漂亮。”他是这样讲过几次，虽然不及可爱和俊俏用得频繁，但也够多了。

 

“我是被你的个性吸引的，”Shiro吻了一下对方后脑勺的头发，“我没有那种意思。对不起。我不会再用那个词了。”他的本意不是那样的。

 

“我不介意。我是说，之前没有介意。”Keith冷淡地叹了口气，“我也搞不清了，”Shiro说他漂亮时他没有觉得不尊重，反而认为那是自己渴望听到的爱称，但是Lotor说的时候，“他称赞我的方式。是不一样的，我真的……为什么是我？”用再多的语言，说白了还是这个问题。对方总是特意瞄准他的动机究竟是什么。“如果他想找个漂亮的，整个宇宙的Omega都由他挑，若他想找个人类Alpha，那为什么是我而不是你呢？”他并不是想Lotor去骚扰Shiro，但事实就是对方明明有各种手段取得后者，而他选的竟然是Keith，“而这对我又代表着什么？”他究竟有多漂亮，在外星人眼里他究竟多么不像个Alpha？

 

“没有的事，”Shiro的语气毋庸置疑，“什么都不代表。Lotor不是因为你的相貌而选中你的，”对方似乎十分确信，“你是Voltron的骑士。你是他继任之后驾驶黑狮的那个人。你是他的心头大患。这是他选你的理由。”Shiro在对方耳后一吻，接着说，“如果以上条件换成另外任何一个人，都成立。”这是他整理出的逻辑。如果对方不是喝得那么醉，而心里又那么担心Shiro，他早该自己想通的。这就是对方为什么选他，而不是他们队里的Omega或者宇宙中的任何一人的原因。

 

那自他们逃脱后一直绷着、旋紧的弦终于放松了，“谢谢，宝贝，你永远知道该怎么安慰别人。”

 

Shiro呼地笑了，“我总该为我俩的关系做点什么。”

 

“爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我很高兴故事的发展是这样的，涉及到了一些之前篇章里略微提到过的Keith对其Alpha自尊的不安全感，并且让他俩都袒露了彼此的心结，好让这段关系继续走下去。


	27. 创可贴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro又做噩梦了。

Keith被一阵呻吟声吵醒了。微弱的虚弱的呜咽，从Shiro夜晚睡着的地方传来。Keith眨去眼中的睡意，困倦地翻了个身。Shiro正在噩梦里挣扎。虽然大体看上去还比较安稳，但其实从对方的声音和气味就可以清晰感觉到他的恐惧。Keith伸出手，温柔地抚摸着靠近自己的那条胳膊，“Takashi，”他轻声说，“嘘，没事的，宝贝。你很安全。”如果他够小心，也许可以在不吵醒对方的情况下将Shiro安抚着转回宁静的梦境。对方晚上睡的都很少。所以除非必要情况，Keith不忍心吵醒他。

 

但他今晚别无选择。Shiro倒抽一口气醒来。双眼瞪大，惊恐地四处张望，直到他对上Keith的视线。他颤抖着伸出双手，笨拙地抚过对方的脸。Keith任由Shiro触摸他，直到对方眼睛恢复焦距。压在自己脉搏上的拇指告诉对方，“你没事。”Shiro说，仿佛在这一刻前仍不敢确定，但他随后又露出了一脸愁容。

 

这时Keith行动起来，他将Shiro往后一推，使对方困在Keith和墙壁之间。Keith紧紧地依偎着对方，将对方的脑袋压在自己下巴下面，“我们都没事，”是我们而不仅是我，因为他可以通过Shiro的声音、表情判断出他的噩梦与Keith有关，“只是噩梦而已。一切无事。”他能感觉到Shiro收在腹部的双拳握紧了。他将自己的气味腺抵在对方头顶摩擦。用气味标记向他证明Keith就在这里，无论他在梦里看到了什么，都不会发生在这个时间和空间，“现在我抱着你呢。”

 

Shiro在他怀中颤抖着，但没有再开口了。他但愿自己能为对方做点别的。想办法为其分担噩梦的负担，甚至尽数压在他身上也好。Shiro不应受此苦难。他经历了那么多，理应享受黑夜里安睡的权利，但是他自己却不能为他做些什么。抱紧他、在对方需要时做个耐心的倾听者、安抚对方直至其气息再次平稳缓和下来。除此之外便没有了。Keith永远只是需要缝针的伤口上的一块创可贴。于事无补。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> （点梗：想看Keith壁咚Shiro）  
> 一则小故事，但这是Shiro回归之后他们之间经常经历的情况。


	28. 丧父之痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith的爸爸不在了。而他去世的那座小棚屋还立在那儿。

Keith一言不发。他盯着儿时的家门，仿佛那是通向死亡的路口。Shiro觉得这也不完全错。那扇门背后就是Keith的父亲不会再和他们相见的最终证据。他想叫他的伴侣不要进去。拉走他，将他扔回悬浮摩托上，带他远离这块地方，远离这份伤痛。但这不过是一种美好的幻想罢了。只是一种希望，希望自己能为Keith分担，而不是一无是处地傻站在一旁。

 

Keith打开房门，Shiro也跟在他身后进去了。小屋闻起来是死亡和污渍的味道。警察将尸体带走了，其他一切却原封未动。他曾读到过，一个人死了之后他的肠道会排空。地板中央的污迹告诉他这话是真的。屋缝间永不停歇漏进来的风一点都没起到驱散气味的作用。他自己应该先来一趟的，他应该想到这会是一幅怎么样的景象的。

 

男人失踪的一周后才有人想起去看看他怎么样了。蛆虫和高温对尸体造成了极大的破坏，以致法医都警告Keith不要去瞻仰遗体。所以他怎么能一直劝说他的伴侣这不是他想看到的父亲的最后一面，而不去想想逝者去世的那间房子看起来是怎么样。

 

“这地板以后会变脏的，我们在那之前打扫一下吧。”Keith语气没有一丝波动。他看到了、做了，但大脑没有思考。Shiro伸出手，搭在伴侣的肩上。而Keith似乎完全没有留意。他小心翼翼地将后者转过来。

 

“警官提供了专门从事这方面业务的人的电话。我们该打给他们来。”他轻声提议。自从接到那通电话，Keith就总是神不守舍。一会儿呆滞地发懵，一会儿趴在Shiro肩上哭泣。虽然他能帮到对方的事情少之又少，但是这样开导Keith至少是为数不多的努力之一。

 

Keith摇摇头，目光汇聚在Shiro下巴附近，“太贵了。葬礼已经花费太多了。”Keith的下唇在颤抖。

 

“我们可以再多划一些钱出来。”他们的积蓄还足够，就算不行，他也很乐意为了减轻Keith的负担去做家教赚外快。

 

“不行！”Keith的大喊使对方瑟缩了一下，“我们不用了。我们不、不浪费，”泪水从他伴侣的脸庞滴落下来。Keith的手指插进发间拽紧，他尖锐地咆哮着，“爸爸从不浪费，爸爸也不会想浪费。”

 

Shiro马上反应，他双臂环过他的伴侣将对方抱起来。不管不顾另一个Alpha准备发飙的迹象。这个地方使Keith受伤。他宁受几口咬也要将对方转移。退后几步他们便退出了门外。他将对方按在墙上，用身体围住对方使他与这个伤害了他的世界隔离。

 

Keith的指甲尖锐地抵在他胸膛上，颤抖着抽泣着乱说着胡话。Shiro无法深入对方脑海挖走那份伤痛，所以他做了他唯一能做的事。他紧紧地抱着对方，尽己所能地守护他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> Sheith月第五天的题目，小棚屋。希望我下一次再写这个系列能是篇甜文。


End file.
